Without Light
by Aura
Summary: Kagome is despairing the loss of everything she'd held dear when she draws the attention of one Sebastian Michaelis. She manages to free him from an age old contract only to enter into a new one once the old is destroyed...he finds himself drawn to her beyond how he'd even had an interest in Ceil. Rating may go up to M in the future.
1. Despair

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha, though all original characters are my own. This might end up only being a one shot. It sort of depends on what my muse wants. To let people know up front I have not and currently have no plans to read the Kuroshitsuji manga. This picks up well after the anime for Kuroshitsuji and with a slight alteration to the end of Inuyasha (the well never opened again).

**Despair:** _A total loss of hope, which may be passive or may drive one to furious efforts, even if at random._

_**Kagome –**_

The damp smell of the dirt mixed with the more pungent aroma of blood and salt. There was a sharp crack as another of her nails broke against the rougher packed earth she'd reached caked at the bottom of the well. Her fingers had begun to bleed but she kept pulling free as much of the rock as she could. Perhaps if she just managed to dig deep enough into the earth the old magic would activate itself again…it would let her through…

"Please…just work, take me back again…let me return…" Kagome whispered coarsely, her voice uneven from hours of on-again off-again tears. "I can't…I can't be here, not anymore…"

The black clothes she'd worn were stained and torn; ruined after hours of digging frantically at the bottom of the well. Pausing only on the occasions when the sobs racked her body so heavily that she could barely move. It was as though there was this sudden emptiness inside her, a black hole of sorrow that lusted to consume every other part of her being. It was maddening, yet she wished even that would just overtake her, that insanity would steal her away from the agony of reality.

Dig, she had to keep digging…she had to find a way out of this world…after all she'd done and she was alone, completely abandoned to the shadows…

_After she'd returned to the modern world she managed well enough, she still had friends, family that cared about her. She'd lost a lot but she could survive with what she possessed, without her friends from the feudal era. She'd helped preserve everything she'd cared about, protected the world even if she had to give up those closest to her heart. Then the fire happened…_

_ The school was mysteriously set ablaze - during a play where most families of the student body were involved. Even Grandpa had been there, Mom, Souta; everyone was swept away by the heat and turned to ash…Kagome only escaped because she had run home having forgotten one of the costumes for a later act. In an instant everything good had been purged from her life, burned away…_

What little happiness she might have possessed stolen as assuredly as the well beneath her that refused to open. Everything, she'd given up all she had to rescue the world from Naraku and the world only mocked her sacrifice…she found herself alone…lost in the darkness again. Half wishing she had made a selfish request of the jewel…that perhaps it would have allowed her more joy than she now possessed. She pulled more rubble from the earth as she thought about that afternoon…

_ The large funeral service had happened earlier, at one of the parks in the downtown; so many people crying, yet she had been the only one alone. Everyone else had someone to lean on, a shoulder on which to help themselves pull away from the grief. Yet everyone she would have leaned on had been incinerated or was lost beyond a mystical barrier that had imprisoned her in a life that only felt alien. _

_ Occasionally she heard mumbled condolences and she offered sad smiles or appreciation but it was all hollow. The entire day was nothing more than a puppet moving to a prerecorded dance. She did what the general part of society desired of her…yet when she got home she hadn't even a shrine to respect. Most people had scrambled to get such things set up; to respect their dead. She had no picture frames to greet on her return, she didn't know how to arrange such things and it seemed insulting for someone else to do it. She didn't know who to contact and that aside; what could a small picture frame and some incense possibly do to fill this void?_

The quiet, the loneliness…she wished it would drive her so far into madness she couldn't recognize it anymore. She fumbled with a piece of rock and grit her teeth when it fell on her leg, cutting a deep gash through fabric and flesh alike. That's when she recalled more of that afternoon…the strange discussion in front of her at the ceremony.

_ "It's too sad…how could someone do this? I wish they would suffer, suffer ten times all the agony they have caused." A girl had said, she was probably twelve or thirteen, she didn't know who else to blame for her siblings death. _

_ For a moment Kagome had agreed with her, but the culprit was unknown, it could have been nothing more than an accident. Kagome found as much as she wanted to hate the someone she couldn't blame someone without knowing what had actually happened.._

_ "You can you know sis they say there are demons here, they make pacts with humans and fill any wish you want…in return for your soul they'll follow your every whim." It was another boy, who didn't understand he shouldn't joke here. "All you have to do is cut yourself and call to them. You sacrifice your own blood and then call him; Michaelis, that's what my classmate told me. Then you could have revenge if you wanted it."_

_ "You aren't funny, how disrespectful! Ayumi was your cousin!" The girl had been quick to admonish him. "Just be quiet and listen now, the principle is about to speak. How could you make jokes during your cousin's funeral service?"_

She'd forgotten the comments of some student about a demon until now…it seemed so silly, just a superstition. Even if she tried…what worth would it be…she already knew what demons were like and what she remembered didn't match the description the kid had given. It was stupid…if there was any demon she'd want to see it was Inuyasha, and he was only half. There was no way he'd still be alive even if demons did still exist.

"What an unexpected circumstance…" The voice was coming from above her; someone had come to the shrine? They were going to think she was crazy, Kagome moved to get up but a hand pressed her back down. Her eyes widened…how had he gotten down to her so quickly? He had short neatly cut black hair that framed his face, slightly longer bangs on his left than his right. A lithe figure and somehow regal features, a well dressed fairly young man. It was when he looked up from her wound at her that she felt her heart jump. The crimson of his eyes reminded her of Naraku…she shivered a moment before she reminded herself it couldn't be, Naraku died in the feudal era and besides his face was definitely not the same. "You are heavily injured miss, let me help you."

"You…" Kagome paused; she could hardly say 'look like a demon' though that had been her first inclination. Who was this man and why was he at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well all of a sudden. "…what are you doing here?"

_**Sebastian – **_

Tokyo, the latest of his master's interests had brought him here. Ceil had been summoned by a young soul in need of contract and Sebastian had of course followed his eternal young master. His contract demanded nothing less, Ciel had been an interesting master for a while but Sebastian grew tired of this game. Being the young brat's butler at first had been an irritant, though a challenge that intrigued one as old as he. It was tolerable because he knew he would have the boy's delectable soul as a feast when the game was over.

Now the game was never ending and the pure soul that had once so enticed Sebastian had rotted away in the years Ceil spent as a demon. Any minor fondness he might have once possessed for the creature he once made a pact with was long sense dead.

Ceil hadn't been completely unreasonable in the years, at first it had remained exciting for one such as himself. The only remaining tolerable part of his occupation was that he was allowed some minor freedoms. As long as other pacts Sebastian made did not interfere with his duties as the Phantomhive butler they were allowed to him. Likely in part because he would be useless without some strength of his own with which to serve the boy's aims. Ceil was a leader first and foremost, he'd generously given Sebastian some leave. There was no need for a butler while he feasted on a new soul. Ceil would be at it for likely days, the only thing he seemed to overindulge himself in was a feed – but at his root he was a demon so such behavior was to be expected.

Sebastian had his own aims…he wanted Ceil turned human again; he wasn't a natural demon, so his form could be reversed to what it had once been with the right ingredients. Ceil had foolishly ignored many of the finer details of the supernatural pieces of his existence. He didn't even seem to realize he could be turned into a human again. Which served Sebastian's aims perfectly, not that Ceil would be much of a feast anymore but it would free him of this far too long running contract. He was on his way back from a short dull meal of his own when he felt the pull…

The subtle but undeniably attractive tug of a desperate soul, reaching out for help beyond that which was natural…there was blood…they'd even thought about part of his name. Michaelis…blood and tears…it was something he might have ignored but the scent on the soul in question was too alluring not to have at least a closer look.

Broken, bleeding, tears staining a forlorn face…the woman at the bottom of the dark well was a scene he'd seen hundreds, possibly thousands of times. Perhaps this was the first time at the bottom of a dried up old well inside such a dirty shack. The rest of the details remained much the same. The aura of desperation in the air was delightful…and despite her thoughts of him she hadn't directly said anything…she was so far gone perhaps she didn't think even a demon could help her. He might have turned and left her still if it wasn't for the sweet aroma mingled into her hopelessness – she was as pure a heart as he had seen in at least a century. Yet she wanted something so much she was willing to call a demon for it? He should get back before his absence was missed but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What an unexpected circumstance…" Sebastian mumbled, knowing now wasn't a good time to pursue another contract…then immediately she stiffened and started to get up…but she was still losing blood from her leg. He settled next to her a moment later, holding her so she wouldn't injure herself further…as it was the smell of her blood was so tantalizing he wanted to rip her apart there and then. If he hadn't fed recently he might have indulged himself such a wasteful moment. No, he wanted to relish this one…

"You are heavily injured Miss, let me help you." His voice was gentle, delicate; years of practice had made it easy to sound much less threatening than he truly was. He was an exceptional butler after all.

"You…" She seemed about to say something else, though she also looked fearful as she watched him. It wasn't an uncommon first interaction; Ceil had gotten annoyed with Sebastian a few times for choosing to retain his crimson gaze over taking another color that would blend more easily. Yet he'd never ordered him to change so Sebastian kept the coloring he most favored. "…what are you doing here?"

"You called me here. Stay still." Sebastian drew his handkerchief from his front pocket; it was a pity he'd have to rip such craftsmanship but all a means to an end. He tore it into halves and started to wrap her leg, he would need to take it and clean it but stemming the bleed was needed first.

"I didn…you're a demon." She said it so swiftly; coming to the realization faster than he expected; peculiar considering he was in a human form. Blinking a few times as if she needed to make sure for herself she wasn't seeing things. "You're…Mich…"

Sebastian interrupted her with a gloved finger over her lips, smirking slightly at how quickly she caught on. "Call me Sebastian; that is presently my name."

"Sebastian…what a pretty name…" She remarked, she seemed a little dizzy, likely a result of the blood she'd lost. Why was she digging at the bottom of an ancient well? It mattered little he supposed, too long playing a human and he'd started to think needless things.

"Thank you, you are too kind lady, may I have yours? Also, I'm curious what it is you want from me?" He asked, no point in rushing it, he pulled the bandage closed, watching it already start to bleed through. It was deeper than he first imagined.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…" She answered, she seemed full of questions and yet at a loss as to what to ask, as though her pain had lessened just by his presence. There was certainly something special about this young woman, to be comforted by a demon while possessing a pure soul. "…ow…what I want?"

Immediately the dimness returned to her eyes, reminded of her situation she wilted again and mumbled, "My family…my friends…they all died…"

"I cannot bring people back from the dead." Sebastian remarked, slightly disappointed; was that the wish that distracted him from his personal matters?

"No…I don't want that…they…I hope they're happier." Kagome said with a light smile, as though she would be doing them ill if she wanted to return them. At least his new find didn't seem as though she would bore him overly much.

"I need to move you my lady. This bleed is deeper than I expected, can I take you inside to your home? Do you have a first aid kit I can use?" Sebastian asked, listening to her words. So what did she want then? He was curious but if she bled out then this would all be pointless. When she nodded he gathered her up and leapt from the well, it was easy for one such as him. He was surprised she took it so well. Even holding on…it'd taken most of his soul's much more time to trust him and she just accepted it. They didn't even have a contract and she was just going along even knowing what he was, she got more mysterious by the minute.

_**Both-**_

"Upstairs, the bathroom…" Kagome commented once they got into the house, just letting him carry her…it reminded her of riding on Inuyasha's back or Sesshomaru's tail, so smooth it was effortless. So…were more demons alive in her time? Should she have tried to contact Sesshomaru? Or her adopted fox…would they even still be alive? What was the maximum age of a demon? All things she should have asked when she had the chance.

"I will need to wash it, I warn you that it will hurt but I will try to be gentle." Sebastian remarked; he was much more polite than she expected. Demons had changed a lot…or at least he was an uncommon demon. It made her wonder about Sesshomaru helping dress a wound. She smiled slightly at the absurdity of that mental picture.

"Do I amuse you?" He didn't sound nearly as gentle there, and she shook her head quickly, wincing as he began cleaning her leg and wound, looking up at the ceiling since she didn't want to see him doing it.

"No, I…you remind me a little of someone I knew a long time ago…but they would never have dressed a wound for anyone. Thinking about them doing it was a little funny, that's all." Kagome explained honestly. She realized she wasn't answering his question, which was rude of her considering apparently her thoughts had summoned him. It made sense from what she remembered of other run ins with demons, was she truly so unhappy?

_"Yes…"_ She knew the answer even if she wouldn't state it out loud.

What did she want?

"I don't want to be alone, not anymore. Hearing that…it sounds so pathetic…but it's true…I want someone to be with me while I live life." Kagome said, realizing herself how ignoble her feelings were.

"You'd give up your soul to not be alone?" Sebastian asked lightly, he wasn't judgmental as to the reasons why his meals wanted to make contracts. Only that they were clear as to what they wanted and what they would give up in return. It didn't matter, he couldn't accept this contract regardless, as it would interfere in what Ciel gave him as acceptable guidelines. Still, he was curious; this woman intrigued him…perhaps if she hadn't already been stolen he could return once he was done with his master.

"My soul…" Kagome laughed, then winced at the motion, but laughed again anyway. It was bittersweet. Her body had a fever so he wasn't sure if she knew what she was saying. "I doon't think it's worth much. It wasn't even mine originally."

"What do you mean?" He'd finished with her leg but he picked up one of her hands and had taken his gloves off to clean her fingers in the sink. It stung; she'd done a number on them trying to dig her way out of her loneliness. This demon owed her nothing but he was taking care of her…she supposed the least she could do was answer, perhaps she was just at the bottom of a well dying and this was her final hallucination…

"I'm a reincarnation…my soul belonged to someone else…it's not really mine. I'm not sure if you're only after used goods…but…this soul has never brought me anything but suffering. If it would work…yes, I'd give it away not to be alone." Kagome said, watching Sebastian's face as he worked with her hands, it stung when he had to pour the hydrogen peroxide on them to help with the cleaning but she didn't care. She'd suffered wounds before, she likely would again. This demon though, he intrigued her…he wasn't like other demons she'd seen in the past. He reminded her mostly of Sesshoamaru; at least the somewhat noble ambience – the other plus was him being less interested in immediately gutting her. Of course he apparently wanted her soul so that wasn't really something to admire.

"For a demon you seem incredibly sad about something…" Her words finally drew the man's crimson eyes off his task. At second glance and in better lighting they were much less like Naraku's. The color was richer, cleaner somehow than her old arch-enemies had been…more timeless and yet beneath the cool exterior she could sense something bestial…

"You are an incredibly astute young lady." He remarked leaning closer to her and making her draw back, blushing as her eyes found her knees. He'd already fully bandaged the cut in her thigh. "What sort of deal are you proposing? You would have me keep a contract with you for how long? A day? A year? Twenty years? You are being quite unspecific. You don't seem to think much of your soul so I can't expect you'd want more than that."

"Nineteen years…" Kagome said…it was an odd number…certainly she continued to surprise him…he'd suggested an allowance of twenty and she wanted less time? "I'll be Nineteen soon…one for every year I've already been alive…"

"You would die, and your soul would never touch heaven, forever tainted by darkness. You would make such a deal still?" Sebastian knew he couldn't actually complete the contract even if he wanted it. He finished bandaging one of her hands and started on the second. It was refreshing, a rare moment with such a sacred creature so close to corruption…

"Yes…" Kagome surprised herself with the answer…but she remembered so much of what she'd seen, she'd heard when she was in the feudal era. There was no god as far as she was concerned…only hell…and if she was going to end there regardless…as Kikyo did…what harm could this bring? "But…you won't. That's why you're being nice to me…bandaging my hands, my leg. It's some sort of consolation prize."

"I cannot make such a contract at this time…you are right about that much." Sebastian agreed, working carefully at getting dirt away from one of her nails that had partly detached, he likely would need to remove the nail despite part of it still being attached. "It would be ungentlemanly of me to leave you in such a disheveled state; you should not mistake it for kindness when you know I'm a demon."

"You don't have to stay but you're taking care of me in your own way. That's kindness even if it's excused off as something else. Besides I think you're lonely too ow!" Kagome cried out as he pulled the nail the rest of the way off her finger, tears stinging he eyes at the pain but she bit off her own cry. It interrupted anything else she might have had to say

Clearly he hadn't approved her observation. After that moment however the pain eased off, he continued being quite careful, so she wasn't certain if he'd done it purposely or if he would have done it regardless. It was hard to know what to think of him. But before long he'd finished wrapping her fingers and then he moved to wet a rag, starting to clean her face. It was as though he'd done things like this before…taking such precise care of someone…how could he be completely bad?

"Thank you…but I think I can manage from here…" She raised her hand to take the rag out of his and a bright light enveloped them both. When she touched the mark that bound him to Ciel it glowed and burned, it was incredibly painful yet the contract was evaporating as a result of nothing more than her touching it…what was this young woman?

**End Chapter**

Heh, I'm surprised at myself for writing this. I didn't really like Kuroshitsuji (except for Sebastian XD), yet I'm here writing fan fiction for it. I'm just a crossover fiend with the habit of tormenting myself I suppose…I wanted to write something darker yet not without hope. And well, I need to put Sebastian with a woman and someone older than 13…since I'm not into yaoi or pedophilia. Someone lied to me and told me the series had almost no yaoi implications in it. (Except they're –bloody- everywhere…and it's creepy…) Anyway, rant done. Hope folks enjoy my odd fic pairing choices XD.

_-Aura_

Assuming I get reviews long enough to answer I shall remark here in any further chapters.


	2. Oblige

End of last chapter:

_ "Thank you…but I think I can manage from here…" She raised her hand to take the rag out of his and a bright light enveloped them both. When she touched the mark that bound him to Ciel it glowed and burned, it was incredibly painful yet the contract was evaporating as a result of nothing more than her touching it…what was this young woman?_

**Chapter Two of Without Light**

_**Oblige:**_ _to make indebted or grateful (to someone) by doing a favor or service._

_**Sebastian –**_

Sebastian was about to demand who and what she was, his fingers had wrapped around her shoulders when her head bent forward so her chin rested on her chest. Whatever energy was used in cleaning away his contact had drained her to the point of unconsciouss. He had to laugh, the absurdity of the situation wasn't lost on him. The chain that bound him to Ciel was gone…he was free for the first time in over a century. He could have altered forms or slipped away, certainly Ciel was likely to have felt the pain when the contract dissolved so the young demon would want to know what had happened to his servant.

Michaelis…now he was free to make new contacts however he pleased…with the same woman that was slumped in his hands, lost to the world for the time being. At least unconscious she was without the pain that had summoned him here, and to a point he felt giving her that last rest before offering her terms of a more final deal was fitting payment for her aid even if it had been unintended.

Did he really want to wait almost two full decades for another meal? At least another truly worthwhile one…he could always feed on other souls in the meanwhile but after he was denied Ciel's soul when it would have been delectable Sebastian wanted something wholly unique. The fact that he found a holy soul willing to offer it was another of a few first's for him. She was refreshing and he was curious what else she knew, playing back through the conversation and her reactions he assumed she'd known other demons.

He picked her up, she couldn't have weighted much more than Ceil, she was a little too thin, to the point that it seemed more unhealthy than attractive. Carrying her down the hall to a bedroom they'd passed on the way here, it seemed as though it would be hers by the bedding and general décor. A humble estate compared to what he'd grown accustomed to but not unpleasantly so. He realized her blood was still on his hands as he set her down, it made his mouth water.

No, not yet, he still wouldn't indulge…no, it was too rich and he might not be able to stop himself. He'd waited far too long for Ciel and even now if he'd have turned him back into a human and taken hold of the child's soul it wouldn't have been worth the trouble.

What was two decades compared to over a century? No, he would form a new contract…her innocent nature would make it worth the wait. She didn't seem nearly as demanding as his former master so he would wait. He couldn't risk seeing Ciel before then…Ciel had fed well in his years and while he lacked Sebastian's experience at least until he had a new contract to help fuel his own power Sebastian Michaelis hesitated to take on the boy.

_**The following day…Kagome-**_

_"What an odd dream…"_ She thought as she lay there, the sheet was soft, smelled like usual. She knew she was in her room even if she didn't remember how she'd gotten there. She supposed someone found her in the well. _"Wait…the well…"_

She shot up, blinking against the sunlight coming down in rays from her window, it was well into afternoon. School, she was incredibly late. She was about to leap out of bed when a hand again held her down, the pale face and ruby gaze of her demon savior was there again…and it shocked her. She had assumed that part at least had been nothing but a dream…had the supernatural re-entered her life?

"Good afternoon, usually I'd prefer to wake someone sooner but you had a fever well into the night." Sebastian announced in a light voice, it was comforting to have someone there when she woke. "It finally went down around sunrise."

"Fever…you took care of me? I'm clean…and in my pajamas…" Kagome flushed as she pulled the blankets closer around her chest. "You changed my clothes?! What? Oh my god! Why would you? Ew…wow…I…I can't even handle that right now…what are you doing here? I thought you said that you couldn't deal with me right now."

It was like it went in one ear then swiftly exited through the other.

"I took the liberty of making you breakfast. Eggs Benedict with a small pinch of salt and pepper, hash blended with capsicum and red pepper and turkey bacon on the side. I was somewhat limited by the stock within your kitchen. I'm afraid I was hesitant to serve your pre-made teas so I squeezed orange juice instead." He described, setting a tray over her lap for people eating in bed. Kagome blinked, staring at the delicious looking meal a long moment before looking back to Sebastian. She did want to eat but her question seemed a little more important.

"Uh…thanks but…I'm a little more concerned with yesterday." Kagome looked at the bandages on her hands before she lifted silverware. There was no reason to insult his hospitality, but she felt guilty suddenly. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't eat the same foods as you." Sebastian remarked. He nodded toward the chair at her desk. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not, please sit where you like." Kagome somehow felt like she should be the one trying to be a host in her own home. It was still such a relief just to have someone else there when she woke, it made her want to cry but she managed to instead focus on her meal. She didn't want to turn into a blubbering child.

"Would you prefer to speak as you ate?" He asked after turning the chair to face her and seating himself. He was so precise, almost pristine even in action…

"Yes." She nodded, and then dutifully cut into her meal when he glanced between her and it. What an odd person this Sebastian was…

"Circumstances have, altered slightly." Sebastian started to explain as she began eating. Unlike Ciel she seemed very content even with the meager food he was able to prepare in the humble setting. "I am no longer bound by my previous contract, because of you in fact. I am curious how it was that you removed something otherwise permanent."

Kagome frowned a little, sipping at her orange juice before she answered. "I…don't know. I guess it was my priestess abilities? I never really learned to control them much…I'm sorry. Was it bad?"

She was staring, genuinely apologetic and unsure of herself. It was comical, he could imagine the way Ciel must be grinding his teeth as he searched the city for Sebastian. The youth was resourceful, by now he probably had learned that Sebastian meant to make him human again. Perhaps he would believe Sebastian dead, usually that was all that could remove a contract – its fulfillment or the death of one of the parties. If not the young demon was bound to be incredibly angry.

"No. It was quite the opposite; it leaves me open to form a contract with you. If you still wish for one," Sebastian answered calmly, he wanted her soul but he couldn't force a contract and now that she'd freed him he wouldn't repay that by eating her without permission, it would be a crime to waste her in that way. "Of course, if you do, then we'll need to discuss the terms and where you would want the mark of your contract."

"For my soul…" Kagome spoke lightly, sipping her orange juice again and staring at the immaculate plate he'd prepared for her. She felt safe for the first time since she walked up on the fire and the police had stopped her from running inside…she wasn't willing to give that up. Not when she already knew what awaited her after her death. "Yes. I still want to make a contract with you. Nineteen years…if you stay near me, if I don't have to feel alone…you can have my soul. What else does it involve?"

"I will be your servant during that time. I will listen to any orders you give me and when our time is complete I will devour you. Where would you like me to leave the Mark on you?" Sebastian was somewhat excited for the first time in a while. He would have pray again…and while he expected she would make it easy he was long overdue for a vacation.

Kagome thought about the question, chewing on some of her eggs as she considered. She hadn't heard any of this about demons before, though she remembered that Rin told them once over a bond fire that Sesshomaru didn't eat human food. This must have been what she meant. Sesshomaru bound his will to mortals for their souls? That seemed strange too but that wasn't what he'd asked her. This man who seemed kind but could be anything other than and she was going to just accept him into her life? What other choice did she have?

"Here…" She tapped her upper chest, near her heart. Inuyasha had held her heart and this demon was the closest she'd ever be to him again. It seemed a fitting tribute. "Should we now?"

"It will hurt…I should remove the tray first. Feel free to finish your breakfast." Sebastian's tone remained light, neutral despite the serious topic they were discussing. She supposed it was just business for him, had Sesshomaru done the same thing to survive? Chippou had eaten human food, as had Inuyasha, was it only after a certain age and only for full demons to deal in this way?

"Aren't you concerned…if I removed your contract before, don't you worry I could remove this one? I wouldn't do it on purpose…I can't always control my power though…" Kagome asked between eating and sipping at the orange juice. "I don't want to mislead you."

Sebastian smiled. She was selling her soul and didn't want to cheat him out of it? Yes, this would be worth two centuries…he would make certain of it. "I imagine if you did you would allow me to place it again."

"Oh, yeah…" Kagome nodded at that, setting the glass down. "Okay, if it's going to be bad I'd rather go ahead. I'm not that hungry anyway…"

She went to lift the tray but he was already doing it…it was a little disconcerting the way he just reacted and tried to serve her. That would take getting used to…at first breakfast in bed made her remember special occasions and mom but the way he acted removed that comparison quickly enough. Then he reached for her shirt, the top button was undone before her hands shot up to his, her eyes widening as the blush returned. She stammered unable to even find words of protest, he'd already undressed her once and she'd had quite enough of that.

"I will need to mark your flesh, unless you'd prefer the Mark somewhere higher." Sebastian smiled; this girl was going to be far more fun than Ciel ever was if she was this innocent. "You must also reveal the mark if you are going to call on me, so it might be more prudent…"

"Neck, put it on my neck." Kagome insisted suddenly. Whatever tribute she thought to make to Inuyasha was replaced by the idea of having to unbutton her blouse if she was in need of help… "What are you doing?"

He'd leaned closer again and she backed into her headboard, sort of wishing she'd just fall off the bed instead of running into the semi-wall. When his gaze shifted to her she was certain her cheeks were mirroring the crimson of his eyes. "Forgive my forwardness but a brand requires both parties, after some difficulties with my last contract I'd prefer to make sure it's not a limb easily lost and steal an idea from a former foe."

"Meaning…" Kagome whispered, afraid to raise her voice further…pretty sure this wasn't what she'd meant when she said she didn't want to be alone. "what exactly?"

"I wish to put the brand on my tongue…which requires it touch your neck as that was the placement you asked for." He said in the same neutral way, which did not reassure her. "It will be short but painful, then I will not touch you unless it is to protect you or at your request, my lady."

Kagome eyed him a moment longer, he didn't seem to just be a perv so she nodded and canted her head back and to the side, giving him access so he could do what he had to do. Her hands settled in reaction on his arms when he set them to either side of her, no doubt giving himself a sense of balance. Though her nails dug into his sleeves a moment later when the burn started. She cried out, wanting to worm away but unable to move, she could smell copper in the air as the blood started to flow down her neck. Sebastian had already moved away but she followed with him, her nails still firmly dug into his arms. It wasn't just painful, it was the most agony she'd felt from a physical source in her lifetime…while it was already starting to subside there was a glimmer of shadow that seemed to follow it. Yet she embraced that darkness warmly, she'd just literally sold her soul to a devil…but now she wouldn't have to be alone.

Kagome let go of his arms only to bury into his chest, the pain was incredible and even though her body was shedding tears she knew she was smiling. Whatever he actually was in the cosmic scheme, as far as she was concerned in that moment, he was a savior; the relief that accompanied the sudden feeling of attachment (however sinister in origin) far outweighed the pain.

_**Sebastian –**_

Even in the creation of a bond she tasted like ambrosia…usually he wouldn't choose something so crass but he refused to have a repeat of the Ciel Phantomhive incident. As it was he was the laughing stock of many demons for the unfortunate circumstance he'd been in for so many years. She was as close to heaven as he would ever get but he didn't linger. She followed him, her weak claws had dug in and she seemed unwilling to allow him to completely withdraw. Then she hugged him…and she was smiling despite the fact that her neck bled in result of the brand-like mark he'd left on her…

It was a full three or four seconds before he managed to settle his arms on her back, why was she so happy? Certainly he'd seen a variety of reactions to the set up of a contract but the victim had never hugged him before…was she simply overcome by the pain?

That had to be it. She was also likely to be clingy in the future…the whole point of her entering this at all was insecurity, lonliness. Yet, her presence against him wasn't unpleasant, her aroma was arguably the best he'd found in lifetimes. She was soft, gentle, her body almost as innocent as her soul…and it had been some years since he had been particularly close to a woman. It wouldn't bother him if she wished for him to keep her company in the pursuits of a more primal nature.

Under Ciel he had neither the time nor inclination, but now everything would change. He wasn't certain what role she would ask him to play but he doubted from her reactions thus far that butler would be the name for it. Clearly she was fine with the form that he'd worn for his former master and he had grown fond of it. It was acceptable to him to retain it for the time being…unless she asked him to choose another one.

His formation of a new contract wasn't a moment too soon; he heard the soft landing of his former master's boots outside seconds before the rap at the door. At least he retained his politeness…it would be a pity to slay Ciel after all the time they'd spent together. He started to get up and Kagome's grip tightened, but before he could say anything she'd let go again.

"If you don't mind my lady, the knock is for me. A former comrade coming to pay respects if my hearing is right. May I get the door while you finish your…" Sebastian meant to say 'breakfast' yet he paused, the appreciation in her teary gaze surprised him yet again. She pulled away on her own, not needing to be prompted but seeming to sense that he wanted to do it she picked up the tray on her own.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…I'll eat, you went to all the trouble to make this. Thank you, it's really good, I didn't mean to ignore it. Just…everything…" Kagome rambled before shaking her head. "Sorry, go see what you need to. Be careful."

_"Careful?"_ So many first's with this young woman, here she was wishing him well…he found himself incredibly curious as to his new contract. He had much to learn…he smirked and headed out of the room as she returned to her meal. So obliging, she would be a breath of fresh air compared to Ciel.

He reached the door and opened it, only to have the slap turn his head to the side as the petite Ciel was still tall enough to reach Sebastian's face. He grinned slightly as he heard the barely controlled anger infused into the man's face. "What is the meaning of this Sebastian? What happened to the contract!? I demand you tell me."

**End Chapter**

So…I'm not sure why I like this…I guess it's really different for me when it comes to a take on Kagome (my crossover whore XD) and that interests me. I'm sure it helps that Sebastian is a hottie. *fans self* Anyway, at least thus far I'm liking the opening…I am really glad to hear so many others seem too as well.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks to all of you for your kind words, they really make me cheerful. All the lovely feedback was why I managed to get this up so quick. I decided to work on it instead of something else after all the love I got for it. I'm always grateful for the reviews!

_BatmanFanatic123_ – Actually Grell is one of the things I like least about the series, he isn't likely to make an appearance here. I did like the Undertaker though, he was cool. In the end I just think the series should have been slated as Yaoi and wasn't. Which is fine for those that like yaoi but I'm not really into that and all the undertones of it sort of ruined the series for me.

_Paxloria_ - 3 your Lina pic. Ciel is clearly mad about it right now at least. And yes they formed a contract, I thought it was sort of an amusing scene to be honest. Kagome all: OMG…what do you mean you changed me. The irony of him making a deal for her soul being okay but him changing her clothes not just gets me to smile.


	3. Farewell

End of last chapter:

_Sebastian reached the door and opened it, only to have the slap turn his head to the side as the petite Ciel was still tall enough to reach Sebastian's face. He grinned slightly as he heard the barely controlled anger infused into the man's face. "What is the meaning of this Sebastian? What happened to the contract!? I demand you tell me."_

**Chapter Three of Without Light**

_**Farewell:**_ _an expression of good wishes at parting._

The slap was amusing, the fact that Ciel was losing his temper and with such a lack of knowledge made the day all the more worthwhile. It had been sometime since he'd witnessed his former master uncertain about anything. Sebastian stepped outside, closing the door. "Forgive me for not inviting you in but my lady is not feeling particularly well this afternoon. Our contract has been dissolved Ciel Phantomhive, unless you had other business I should make myself busy. Much around here has been neglected from the look of the place."

Sebastian broke into a dark grin when Ciel grabbed his collar, only watching his former master's bout of anger. It felt good to revel in his freedom from the eternal child's whims. "What do you mean your lady? Dissolved how? I order you to tell me Sebastian."

"I no longer follow your orders." Six words he'd been ready to say for ages, they were as sweet as he'd imagined they'd be. Ciel was clearly beside himself, his expression jumping between anger and surprise…as though uncertain which to choose. "I suggest you let me go as I'd rather not keep my lady waiting. If you attempt to interfere with my contract, well, I need not explain to you how a demon functions."

"You…you planned this…you broke the contact…" Ciel let go of his collar and withdrew his hand but he was shaking, the ground trembling slightly in reaction to his rage. Likely the damage would have been worse but Sebastian lifted him from the ground, his hand holding the smaller demon aloft with ease as crimson eyes narrowed.

"Do not imply I failed to keep the terms of my deal, and stop losing your temper on my ladies property. If you must have one of your tantrums, do it elsewhere." Sebastian would have preferred to remain allies with his former master but too many years of being subdued were influencing him. He had become more human than he would like in his time playing servant. Perhaps it hadn't been wise of him to jump right into it again and yet he felt invigorated.

"Your master? You traded me off so quickly then?" Ciel was bitter, it was clear in his voice. "You broke your contract, you agreed never to betray me yet you planned to make me a mortal so you could eat my soul."

"Your orders were also to consume you utterly, so I was merely carrying out your last wishes." Sebastian was having too much fun with this. Ciel had so much to learn before he would be a true demon. Certainly he'd taken steps but he was no where near Sebastian's level of skill. "Now, that is no longer needed. I did not plot for my contract with you to end in this manner but now that it has I no longer need to seek a way absorb your soul. It worked out best for both of us, I would have consumed you Ciel. Do not mistake that you survive because of this."

"Tch, this is what's best for you," Ciel corrected glancing at the grounds. "I thought you had better tastes than this. This home is pathetic, and your lady? Did you find some old woman full of wrinkles to nurse until her dying days?"

"Excuse me!" Kagome had slammed her tray down and picked up her bow. She was leaning out the window with it drawn, she hadn't done much training but she had joined the archery club at school. She still had a pretty good aim. "I don't know who the hell you are but get off of my land…now."

Sebastian sighed and lightly touched his right temple, he'd hoped she would stay indoors, but at least it was turning out he was wrong. Kagome wouldn't be completely dull, apparently she hadn't appreciated Ciel's observations and planned to let them know herself. Less fortunate was by the suddenly lustful expression on the boy's face - he'd gotten a whiff of her blood…

"She…she's your new contract…" Ciel muttered, looking at the girl in the window…beneath the crimson ambrosia drying on her neck he could see the circular mark that had been within his own eye for over a century. She was exquisite…Sebastian had always possessed impeccable tastes but this woman was as pure as any soul he'd scented out himself in over a hundred years. Ciel wanted her…he also wanted to punish Sebastian for his betrayal.

"Don't…" Sebastian tried to stop the youth, he assumed Ciel would have better self control but the 'teenager' was already in the air. Sebastian's gloved hand missed snatching his boot by a fraction of an inch. Ciel had to leap up to pull Kagome out the window she was leaning from. Sebastian grit his teeth, expecting her to cry out but instead a shaft of light erupted as she let loose her bow and it was his former master's scream that echoed in the shrine. Frightening what few birds had remained away, as he fell.

It was then Sebastian recognized her 'priestess abilities' as she called them. He had presumed after the removal of his contract that she was of holy blood but now he was seeing just how sacred her history truly was. He'd believed her line to have died out nearly six centuries before…the last member had been murdered by a spider demon…

Her light purified darkness even while she was tainted with it herself, that's how deeply rooted in her heritage the power was. The mark placed on her neck did not vanish, though the upper-right quadrant of Ciels head was clearly gone. His body twitched, it was trying to adjust to its new form. The purification would leave Ciel permanently disfigured and rather injured but not dead…she would have to purify his heart to completely destroy him.

Kagome slummed on her windowsill as the light died, and Sebastian found himself smiling up at her. Her unexpected defense was impressive. She furrowed her brows at him, possibly annoyed with his amusement.

"Keep him off my land." She muttered before her body went completely limp, slipping back slightly into the room as her fingers released the bow she'd used with such proficiency. A single minded young woman, she hadn't called it an order but Sebastian could explain the finer details later. Instead he left Ciel a moment and went inside. He lifted her in both arms, quite happy with his new prize…even if she was a dangerous one. It made it all the more fun, if he was right her line had been one of the oldest and strongest. Who had slain thousands of demons in their time…and now she was his…

Sebastian returned her to her bed, her body had a fever again…clearly using her powers was taxing on her body. He pushed hair from her face and gently propped her head with a pillow before exiting out to where Ciel was at least moving again.

"I retain my ears; she didn't give you an order." Ciel mumbled as Sebastian approached, his body had reformed his mind enough that he could speak, though he still lacked a quarter of his skull. "What the hell is she?"

"She's my lady." Sebastian replied in amusement. It was nice to see the youth knew so little, there weren't many that would remember the days of the holy men and women or the war prior to their purge. Still, if Ciel asked the right people they would start trouble for his new master. "You have become quite the nuisance for her. I think she's been quite generous to only eject you from her land. We have had quite an enjoyable time together, perhaps not in recent years but it would be a pity to have to kill you, Ciel."

"Pity isn't something a demon feels." Ciel retorted as he finally regained enough control to push himself up, wincing as he felt at the missing area of his body. When he was a lord and a human he had been an immaculate one, selfish but still with light. As a demon he could be rather petty and incredibly cruel though not lacking a personal code of his own. "Why am I not regenerating?"

"You won't, my ladies ability can completely destroy a demon, and she simply targeted the wrong part of you to kill you completely but unless you are under contract this is now your true form." Sebastian replied. Usually he wouldn't state such things but he knew Ciel would never want to send those he wished dead here, the boy retained a 'do it himself' mania even into his demon days. "I think it would be best if you left Ciel, I am no longer in your employ."

"That was the ability that removed the contract. She could kill you too…" Ciel's voice had finally calmed into the grudging acceptance of his circumstances, Sebastian knew that pout in his tone well. "…why do you choose such a target?"

"I have never been someone that takes the easy path." Sebastian replied with a shrug. "Besides, you smelled her blood. That will be a meal worth the other risks."

"You said that about me once." Ciel said, annoyed Sebastian didn't just tell him sooner…he did want her…though the anger, the bloodlust, died down with the loss of his right eye – again. This strange witch had freed and enslaved Sebastian all in a day, he hadn't even taken a new form yet. Ciel shrugged and turned to the taller man, holding a gloved hand out toward him. "I will leave you then, it was most uncouth of me to attempt to harm your contract like that. My apologies Sebastian, I hope we see each other again."

Just like that, his honor took over; he was much more like he had been in the early days of his change in that moment. Still interested in the 'right' thing, perhaps the light from Kagome's attack had purified more than Ciel's body. Sebastian bowed slightly as opposed to take the boy's hand. It seemed somehow the most appropriate goodbye.

"Yes, my lord."

**End Chapter**

So a little shorter but that's where I wanted to end it. I didn't want Ciel and Sebastian to 'end' on poor terms…it was a little close but I think it worked out okay. The reason they didn't over react more to the 'wound' left on Ciel was cause I figure demons regenerate fairly quickly and they don't have human views. I am looking forward to focusing more on Sebastian and Kagome next chapter!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

As usual thanks for all the feedback, it makes this much more fun than if I just posted it and no one said anything XD. I 3 you guys.

_Lady Ashwinder_ – Is your avi Rai from Noblesse? If so you rule, such a great webcomic. I am yet undecided if other chars will make an appearance. I liked the Undertaker too though. He's cool.

_Paxloria_ – I thought Sebastian remained quite a gentleman, if sort of a dickish one, after Ciel hit him. Kagome had things pretty well in hand though XD. And yes, Kagome was incredibly depressed, she just lost her entire family and every friend in the world in a fire…she thought she pretty much had nothing left. Though yes Sebastian is pretty happy with his new contract, as I think he showed when he smiled about it repeatedly this chapter lol. You did predict the holy arrows though she didn't bother getting dressed, her window was open and she was all: 'Crappy house?' *Angry face* 'old wrinkled woman?! gtfo!'


	4. Irony

End of Last Chapter

Just like that, his honor took over; he was much more like he had been in the early days of his change in that moment. Still interested in the 'right' thing, perhaps the light from Kagome's attack had purified more than Ciel's body. Sebastian bowed slightly as opposed to take the boy's hand. It seemed somehow the most appropriate goodbye.

"Yes, my lord."

_**Chapter Four of Without Light**_

Kagome groaned as she came to semi-consciousness, reaching up to press the damp cool towel on her forehead a little more into her aching skull. She supposed this must be what a horrible hangover felt like. Had her powers really gotten so shoddy? They'd never made her ill before, or was it because of the demon? She'd used her powers near Sesshomaru and other demon's in the past…she'd slain some of them before.

Which reminded her of the boy…she shot up at the memory of the red eyed boy leaping toward her window. Wincing and holding her head, the rag that was protecting her from the light outside fell to her lap and she dug her fingers into the bedding at the wave of dizziness and nausea.

"My lady, you shouldn't move too much." The deep voice helped calm her nerves slightly. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian sitting nearby, a book held open by one of his gloved fingers. "Can I get you something?"

Kagome shifted her blankets and threw her legs over the side of the bed, her feet searching before she found her robin egg blue slippers to put on. She opened her eyes and while she still squinted a little at the sunlight filtering through the glass of her window she immediately noticed how clean the room was. It wasn't just tidy, it was spotless…her furniture looked like new…even the carpet beneath her feet was new. It was thicker, more expensive. The walls weren't cracked and the paint looked fresh…

"Wha…what happened? How long was I asleep?" She asked, a little panicked she'd passed out for weeks for these sort of changes to have been made.

"About three and a half hours…you had another fever. I'd prefer if your health reacts so violently to your powers that you not rely on them unless you must." Sebastian stated, placing a bookmark and setting the novel down before he reached over, touching her forehead as though checking for any remaining signs of illness.

"Um…" Kagome blushed as he watched her so intently, despite his passive expression his eyes seemed to scream that he wanted to possess her in every sense of the word. _"He did make a deal to eat your soul…"_

After the personal reminder she cleared her throat and continued. "How on earth did you do all this with my room in three hours?"

"I can do much with exceptionally little time. If something isn't to your liking I can return it. After I removed Ciel, as per your request, which we also will need to speak of; I took the liberty of making sure many things were cleaned and replaced. You left your letters in a fairly large pile on the table so I also dealt with the bills and other needs around the shrine. I will be interviewing a few people to help run things this week."

Kagome blinked at him, she didn't know what to say. All the things that had already begun to weight down on her, debt her family had that she hadn't been aware of until their death…he'd just taken care of it?

"I felt it was the least I could do after you so skillfully defending yourself. I will not be so sluggish in the future. If you insist on getting up I could make you some tea my lady, is there any particular brand you favor?" Sebastian was so serious, just one topic to the next while she was still trying to process.

"I don't drink much tea but I like it iced with sweetener." Kagome nodded a little as she got up and he helped her put on a robe that matched her slippers. She finally managed to comment on the first subject. "Did you keep records of what you did? I should make certain it's all okay. Where did you get the money? It seems wrong for you to pay my bills. I only asked for company. Not that I don't appreciate it, I really really do."

"I have a lot of money and little use for it except to take care of those I contract with, consider it one of the perks. I can provide copies of the interactions I've completed and set up a records room for you." Sebastian said as he lead her through the house.

The rest of it was as impeccable as her room, it looked new. There were a few things here and there that still made it home. Mom's china cabinet, a few wall hangings Grandpa had insisted on, but the furniture, the carpet, the paint, the rest of it was as spotless as her room had been. She paused when they reached the kitchen, the area near the door held three small shrines. Her mother, brother, and grandfather had smiling pictures set up in the proper places. She tried to swallow the lump that rose in her throat and bit her lip…she'd known they were gone and had already cried buckets worth of tears but seeing the tributes so unexpectedly was difficult.

"My lady, would you like me to change something?" Sebastian paused from where he'd gotten tea from the cupboard. Then froze momentarily as she wrapped her arms around him again…apparently he would have to grow accustomed to these bouts of emotion. Ciel had been much more predictable…

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice clearly on the edge of tears. She was crying and thanking him? Perhaps she was a masochist? Odd for a pure soul but he imagined it was possible. "It's all wonderful, thank you for helping me."

"You do not need to thank me. It's my duty my lady, I'm glad you find it all to your liking." Sebastian replied in a light tone of voice. He wasn't sure what else to say, he wasn't doing it to be kind, he was doing what was expected of him. Her reasoning for thanking him wasn't rooted in the right reasons… "I am simply holding to my contract."

"It's great." Kagome repeated the sentiment rubbing her eyes, her head still hurt but moving around had already really helped the pain. She'd gotten herself distracted with everything else and forgotten about it for a short while. "You didn't have to do any of this…I didn't tell you to. You just did it without me asking. Is that a part of your contract? Tell me how it all works; you said we needed to talk about it."

"Yes, usually you will need to tell me something is an order…unless it's a matter of your protection. That will always come first even above other orders." Sebastian said, relaxing a little more as she seemed to be moving past her short outburst of tears. He handed her a handkerchief before finishing the set up for the tea.

"Right…" She nodded. "What's your real name? You said before that Sebastian was your name then?"

"It's whatever you would prefer to call me my lady. You know my real name but I often use it as a surname to whatever my contract chooses." Sebastian started making small sandwiches to go with the tea, he would have to make something light for dinner but she didn't seem nearly as picky as Ciel.

"Oh, well do you like Sebastian then?" Kagome wasn't sure what to think of this odd demon making food in her upgraded kitchen. Maybe she had died in the fire and this was some universal joke of an after life?

"It will function as that is how you met me. I actually like this form; I've grown a certain attachment to it." Sebastian remarked. "I can alter my appearance as well if that is what you prefer."

"No, I think you're handsome." Kagome remarked, then blushed as he shot a glance her way. "Not that I mean anything by that, uh…can I help with anything? I feel awkward just standing here while you do all the work."

"Do you not want me to do things for you? My previous master I worked as a butler for. I presumed I could fill a similar role, though I believe a personal assistant would work as a more modern description." Sebastian commented, setting the sandwiches down and switching back to the tea as it started to whistle.

"Um…well I don't mind sometimes but it seems pretty worthless for someone to have another person do everything for them when they have hands to do things for themselves." Kagome said it innocently, she hadn't meant it as an insult really but Sebastian paused to laugh regardless.

Sebastian could just picture how red in the face Ciel would have gotten over that kind of a remark. It was a great contrast of past to present, and Kagome's confusion at his laughter only made it more humorous. She hadn't the faintest idea how amazing she was; it made her all the more enticing. He gestured to the table, moving the tray over and pouring her a cup and then keeping one that seemed empty for himself. Still smiling and shaking his head as her expression started to sour.

"My apologies, I'm not laughing at you my lady, just your words made me think of something humorous." He commented. "Do you have any standing orders or requests of me other than to stay with you of course?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know yet…I've never had this happen before. Well, not –this-. Should I be worried? Am I going to keep getting sick? My powers never made me this ill before."

"You shouldn't become ill if you avoid using them." Sebastian remarked. "I know little of the powers of holy lines. I thought most of them had died out completely. You are quite the unique case."

"Oh…all right. Well if I think of something I'll let you know. I have to go to school tomorrow…I'm already falling behind and I really want to graduate. I promised mom I would…" Kagome said. After her days in the feudal era her grades had suffered with all the fake illnesses she had to use and she'd promised mom then that she would graduate. She couldn't fail now…

"I will help tutor you then, I've worked as a teacher a few times though I will warn you I am quite a strict person when it comes to academics." Sebastian offered, sipping from his 'empty' cup. "It may be too much for you."

"No, I think that would be good. I'd like to stay busy right now. When we're done I can go get my homework if you like." Kagome replied, again grateful for the help he was offering. She picked up one of the sandwiches he made, nibbling a little before taking a larger bite. Was he just perfect at everything, the food and tea were both amazing and generally she didn't really favor either. Nineteen years might not be so bad…

It was Kagome's turn to chuckle, she'd sold her soul for her life to finally start looking up, how sad was that?

**End Chapter**

Okay well, shorter chapters are what you are likely to get for a while. Life is starting to get busy again and I was lucky to finish this at all. It's sort of a side project so I should have worked on a chapter of something else but all the love I got made me wanna work on this fiction for people. This chapter is a little smaller, but it's sweeter than the last few I think.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Tohru78_ – I figure I'll toss in Sesshomaru someday just cause he seems to work his way into any crossover I have with Kagome. He's my fav char from Inuyasha after all.

_Lady Ashwinder_ – Noblesse is great. I love Rai and Frankenstien pretty equally anymore though I used to only really read for Rai. If you work up that crossover please link me in a PM, I'd like to read it. Sorry it took a while for this update, damn real life getting in the way of pretending fan writing!

_Paxloria _– Yes Sebastian got a good deal but Kagome's pretty happy too, she's laughing at how absurd it is that she had to sell her soul to be happy which I guess is sort of droll but that's all right. And you were right on Sebastian helping with everything, he just started doing it – he was a little bored while she was unconscious again XD And awesome to see another Noblesse Fan. Frankie – 'Oops' 33


	5. Misunderstanding

End of Last Chapter

_"No, I think that would be good. I'd like to stay busy right now. When we're done I can go get my homework if you like." Kagome replied, again grateful for the help he was offering. She picked up one of the sandwiches he made, nibbling a little before taking a larger bite. Was he just perfect at everything, the food and tea were both amazing and generally she didn't really favor either. Nineteen years might not be so bad…_

_It was Kagome's turn to chuckle, she'd sold her soul for her life to finally start looking up, how sad was that?_

_**Chapter Five of Without Light**_

_**Misunderstanding: **__failure to understand correctly; mistake as to meaning or intent._

__Kagome frowned at the red eyes staring back at her from across the table. Behind the glasses and different 'scholarly' attire he'd 'put on' for the study session he was stricter than she'd expected when he stated it. He was looking at her seriously, his temper wasn't raised, and that just made her angrier.

"You should be weeks beyond this at this point in your curriculum Kagome, this is a simple equation that will be used often. If you can't remember that how do you expect to…"

"Oh forget it. This is hopeless." She slammed her book which brought him to a pause, his brows rising slightly at her sudden outburst. She was about to get up when he caught her hand, lightly enough not to do damage, only to pause her. Though she only seemed to get more frustrated at his interjection, snapping. "What?"

"You aren't finished; you said this was something you wanted." Sebastian wasn't sure how to approach. Usually Ciel would complain but stick with things, too many years serving one master was causing him to make mistakes. Teenage girls in this era were far from how they had been when he'd first taken up with his last master…

"I told you, I don't understand, you don't have to be a jerk about it. I know I'm behind. Aren't you suppose to help me get there not berate me?" Kagome retorted, irritated after he'd continued to point out her faults. Maybe nineteen years wouldn't be great after all if he was this damn picky. She bit her lip; she could feel the tears and refused to let them fall. She was still emotional, and she knew it but she couldn't really do anything about it. This wasn't just about her academic studies but she had to deflect somehow…

Sebastian nodded just once slowly then gestured to the table, "I will try to stick to positive remarks my lady. I didn't mean to insult you. We will start where you are confused and build from there. I will help you."

Kagome frowned a little more, to a point she wanted to argue. That's what Inuyasha would have done. Called her an idiot and said it was pointless then ask her to cook him something. This man was so far from that…he was relaxed, poised, he seemed more confused than apologetic but she couldn't blame him. He was a demon…they probably didn't understand emotions the same way. Sebastian was much closer to a dark haired Sesshomaru than he would ever be Inuyasha…

"Fine…if there isn't anymore complaining at me. I am trying." Kagome said, slinking back down into her chair. Her shoulders slumped and her body language a mix of annoyed and defeated, her eyes seemed like she was trying to set her Calculus book on fire with her mind.

"My lady, perhaps we should break a few moments from the subject." Sebastian suggested, reminding himself that he had to approach her differently than he had Ciel. "May I ask you a question?"

"If it's not about Calculus then sure, great," Kagome answered quickly, nodding. She was quite ready to not be looking at formulas for at least a short while. She did want to study but she was pretty sure right now she was considering trying to time travel through the well just to shoot whoever first discovered the torturous mathematics.

"Have you met demons before?"

Kagome blinked, that was way off topic. Then she nodded slowly. "Yes, a long time ago…but I think they're all dead now. One was…only half…the one I knew the best. You and he are nothing alike."

"I wouldn't imagine so; half-demons are exceptionally rare. Usually they're killed at birth as they run the risk of humans learning too much about us." Sebastian replied, thoughtful. "Where did you meet one?"

Kagome smiled but it was bittersweet, she could still remember that day, falling through the well, walking up to the boy captured by an arrow. The boy that broke her heart…she wasn't sure how she could even explain. Before she realized she was crying Sebastian had leaned forward with a handkerchief and wiped her cheek.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry. I'm such a mess…" Kagome took the cloth and nodded a little, blushing at her own inability to control her tear ducts lately. "…I met them in the past…I know it sounds weird and you probably won't believe me. The well was a portal to a time somewhere in the past, I met demons there…but it's closed now."

Sebastian canted his head, watching her wipe her face as he listened to her remarks, nodding a little. "I believe you. I see no reason why you would lie to me; if anything it explains why I found you there."

"Yeah…pathetically trying to dig my way into another time…" Kagome let out a half-laugh. "I'm something."

"You are." Sebastian's two words surprised her, there was a passion to them she hadn't expected and it got her attention. She felt the blush deepening as she looked at him, he wasn't lying to her. He believed that.

"Tha…thank you…" Kagome managed after a moment, averting her eyes. What the hell was the matter with her…he was a demon. He was just trying to make her feel better, that was his job. It wasn't anything more than that. "Should we return to studying?"

"Is that what you want?" Sebastian smirked slyly; he could see that she was attracted to this form of his. It was a compliment that he could fluster her with nothing more than a few words and a serious expression. He wasn't kidding, she was 'something' and in a much more positive way than the one she had meant. He wouldn't come out and directly suggest anything but the way her ears were turning the same rosy shade as her cheeks he knew she'd understood the implication.

"Yes, study. How about history, I'm good at that." Kagome rushed right back into the task at hand. She had to pass her exams this year and do well in school if she was going to honor the last promise she'd made to her mother.

She was glad he quickly refocused and when he started being more helpful as opposed to short with her she began to pick back up things she had missed in her classes. It had been a full day of study by the time they'd taken a break it was evening and Sebastian had suggested she take a bath and rest while he prepared dinner. He was always so busy – she was starting to think full demons didn't sleep. Before she'd gotten up this morning he'd gone to the farmer's market, bought fresh ingredients, and made her another breakfast in bed. Then he'd changed into his little teacher's uniform before she had finished eating. Somewhere in all the studies he'd gotten her to eat sandwiches for lunch too. All of his cooking was great, but…

_"Maybe he's fattening me up for when he eats my soul…"_ Kagome thought morbidly as she got into the bath, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of the water. It'd been a week since she'd stopped long enough to take a bath instead of just jumping in the shower. She'd been afraid of it…so much that now that she had time to think she didn't fall apart like she expected too. She'd cried so much the past week that maybe she finally didn't have the energy left to continue.

_ "My life with a demon…"_ Kagome smirked a bit. _"Not really what I expected from that statement. But…"_

She touched the spot where he had left the 'mark' on her neck and the image of him staring at her so intently that afternoon popped back into her head. She shook it animatedly right away and put her head under the water to get her hair wet. _"Not appropriate Kagome!"_

Not that she was sure what she even wanted, sure he was handsome but the furthest she'd ever gone was a kiss. She wasn't looking for a relationship with him, just a friendship. She nodded to herself as she washed her hair; that was that. As it was he already did so much…she really had to start helping. She didn't want a slave, she wanted a friend. It would be a little too easy to just let him do everything and while she was tempted she had to sit down and tell him she still wanted to help with the chores and split household duties.

She got cleaned up and out, getting dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt since she'd be putting on her pajama's after dinner. She brushed out her hair while trying to figure out how to explain her requests then headed back downstairs.

The shrines of her family members smiled at her and for the first time she was able to smile back at their pictures. Perhaps she should be guilty about her decision to sell her soul but she still felt too relieved to do that. Instead she was able to see their likeness for the first time since their deaths without bursting into tears. She paused near them to light incense and prayed a short moment.

"Hey guys…I dunno if you can hear me. If you can though I'm gonna be okay now, I hope you are happy." Short but sweet, it was nice to talk to them. There was little else to say however and Kagome could smell spices from the kitchen calling to her. She wondered if she was ever going to stop being surprised by Sebastian…

The table that had been covered with textbooks and notes was cleaned up and instead of the study materials there was a layout as if they were at some fine restaurant set out on the table. Fine china, thick cloth napkins, full set of silverware, two glasses of water with lemon next to empty wine glasses, a center vase held pale lilies – all of it was illuminated with the flickering of candlelight.

"Wow…" Kagome slowed as she came through the door, glancing up to the superior glance the chef was offering her. "You don't have to do all…this…you know. I want to start helping around here."

"Old habits my lady." Sebastian replied lightly. "Besides, if you need not worry about things other than your studies it is the most efficient manner in which to achieve your current hope of passing your classes is it not?"

"I…" Kagome frowned slightly, so much for telling him she wanted to help around here. "…guess."

She approached a chair and smiled awkwardly when he paused his duties at the stove to pull it out for her and help her sit down. "Thanks…"

"You are most welcome my lady." He was already back at the stove and she was left to watch him move between plates and the oven as he dished up the dinner. All this flair just for her to have dinner by herself, there was only one plate.

"Chicken Florentine with a side of garlic seared potatoes and steamed asparagus spears. I have a suitable wine as well if you would like some with your dinner?" He explained the meal as he set the plate down and lifted the wine glasses. Was he going to drink wine as well?

"I'm underage but you can have some if you want it." Kagome suggested. Though she was a little disappointed when he only put the glasses away and carefully cut into the food. It was super tasty, and while it was nice to have him there with her – it was a little awkward compared to breakfast or lunch where he at least had the empty cup he pretended to sip from.

"Um…you don't drink wine either?" She had to make conversation so he wouldn't just stare at her the whole meal.

"I can drink it but having it alone would be improper. Perhaps when you are older my lady," Sebastian explained in the same gentle voice he often used with her. "Is something not to your liking?"

He half expected her to dislike his cooking as his palate had been refined for a boy years ago and it wasn't as up to date as he would prefer.

"Well…" Here it came now. "…it's creepy…um…"

He seemed pretty unhappy with her complaint. He covered it well but there were small signs that Kagome picked up with her natural empathy.

"…never mind. I'm okay."

…

"Is there something I can do to make you more comfortable?" Sebastian asked, not irritated, more uncertain what she wanted. He'd always stood by Ciel's side at meals, and in fact most of his prior contracts had expected similar behavior. If she hadn't already admonished him earlier for standing he wouldn't have even sat down. Perhaps she'd changed her mind?

"No…" Kagome sighed. "I said never mind. It's fine."

"I may not know much about modern women but I do know if a woman says 'it's fine' she is most definitely lying." Sebastian remarked. "I am here to serve you my lady, what is it you would like me to do instead?"

"It's stupid. I'm fine. I'll adjust." Kagome insisted, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. It's all amazing, the food is great…and the kitchen looks great..."

He was still staring intently the way he did when things weren't perfect, and she found herself floundering a little bit. "Um…but yeah, don't worry. Thank you for dinner Sebastian."

"I will do better tomorrow my lady." Sebastian promised, clearly he wasn't going to 'not worry' even though she asked him not too. What was with that? He seemed to take it personally that she didn't like every detail of her 'meal experience' or whatever the restaurant feedback forms always said. She wanted to tell him not to worry but she was chewing and he was already lost in though – it saved her from him staring the whole time so she figured it couldn't hurt to let him stew over something simple for a while. The problem had somehow resolved itself.

By the time dinner was over she hadn't managed to complete the plate but she thanked him regardless and let him shuffle her off for bed only because she started yawning and had school the next day.

_**Sebastian – **_

He had just slid the last of the freshly clean china away and was still staring at the kitchen quietly. He could still see her awkward expression as she repeated 'don't worry' like some personal hippy mantra from the sixties. He'd been a personal servant for decades and it grated at him that he hadn't managed to get her a meal she could really enjoy. It was more frustrating that she had to pretend it was perfectly fine when it was not.

Was she regretting her pact?

_"No, if she was she could just remove it. It isn't as if a priestess of her power couldn't purify me. So what was the problem?"_ He paused as he realized he had nearly broken the countertop with his scrubbing. Taking a deep breath he composed himself. _"Ciel was easy going compared to this, why can't the girl just come out and say what she wants?"_

Perhaps it was the meal?

_"Unlikely she seemed honestly happy with that as well and she ate healthily enough – a good sign given her thin stature at the moment."_ Sebastian pursed his lips in displeasure as he puzzled over what might have caused her discomfort. He would make certain tomorrow's meal went without the same hiccup.

**End Chapter**

It amuses me to think of Sebastian dealing with Kagome (who is pretty quiet about any issues) after Ciel (who was SUPER outspoken about any problems). I think it really would get under his skin. XD Anyway, I am back in the states (yay no more living in Australia) and I hope I will have more time for this fiction now that we're a little settled. Wish me luck!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks to everyone that gave this fic so much love. It was really nice to find lots of reviews to this when I checked my email. You guys rock, certainly pushed me to find time for this crack fic of mine.

_XquizitSimplicity_ – I love your name, hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

_Otaku_ – Yay fangirls? I shall try to get updates up more frequently.

_Riotgirl777_ – I try to keep people in character regardless of the other circumstances I throw in I don't think character's should change. A personal preference XD

_Foxluna_ – There may or may not be mating of some sort happening somewhere in this story. I wonder if that statement was ambiguous enough?

_Kitty-Ko-Neko-Chan_ – Hojo and her friends died in the fire, Kagome being truly alone was the justification for her being depressed enough to call a demon. Kagome will be at a different school.

_Andaateika_ – I like when I get people addicted to my stories? I haven't seen anyone on Dokuga for a week or so though since I've been able to check regularly again.

_Tohru78_ – remains to be seen.

_Yoruko and EgyptianAssassin_ – At some point other characters should make cameos at least.

_Paxloria_ – Yeah Kagome deserves some love. Her life sucks. Though she's sort of unwittingly annoying her demon atm XD


	6. Grief

End of Last Chapter:

_Perhaps it was the meal?_

_"Unlikely she seemed honestly happy with that as well and she ate healthily enough – a good sign given her thin stature at the moment." Sebastian pursed his lips in displeasure as he puzzled over what might have caused her discomfort. He would make certain tomorrow's meal went without the same hiccup._

_**Chapter Six of Without Light**_

**Grief:** _a cause or occasion of keen distress or sorrow._

_**Sebastian**_

The demon resisted the urge to disintegrate the plates he was putting away. He'd crafted yet another perfectly acceptable meal and Kagome had seemed just as uncomfortable – if not more so – than the night's before this. What was it he was doing wrong? When he attempted to ask all she'd done was shake her head and insist in her demure way that everything was 'all right'. He didn't want 'all right' he wanted perfection.

Why was the girl so damnably quiet? She had no reason to have concern for his sake, he would much rather she just tell him what was wrong so he could remedy the problem. She had so much to catch up on it had been a week of studies and meals with little else. Today was Friday so perhaps she was just worn out? She certainly didn't have the same fortitude his prior master possessed. Perhaps there was too much to do for school and her mind couldn't keep up.

That didn't seem to be the case either. Once he sat and explained things out she usually understood fairly quickly – she was even catching up in Calculus. At the current rate she would easily be where she needed to be by the end of the next week…

The only time she seemed particularly disturbed was over dinner. Tonight was even more noticeable than the last few days. She'd seemed drained once she returned from her classes. He'd followed her most days just to make certain she was safe and often waited out of her sight but today he'd been interviewing people for a caretaker positions around the shrine. Perhaps she'd noticed the lack of his presence but she'd stated it was fine for him to 'do his own thing' when she was in class.

He wasn't sure why he was even trying so much. It wasn't as if any of this was something she'd ordered him to do. Thus far she hadn't ordered him to do anything other than the duty she'd traded her soul for. It should have been a rather simple assignment but he was not content with just sitting idly by, he wanted to be the best. A prize wasn't worth much if you didn't earn it. Kagome's lack of commentary as to his ability to engage her was quickly turning into more work than he'd imagined of this particular job.

With a slight sigh he glared at the dining room table a moment, as if the inanimate object was to blame for his lacking skill as of late. Then he switched off the water and frowned, it was light, but the sound of muffled crying greeted his ears once the faucet had quieted. He left the kitchen, finding himself outside the bedroom door where the small sobs were echoing from.

_"She didn't ask for my help…she separated herself and closed the door."_ He told himself as he glanced to the knob; the metal gently reflecting the lights from downstairs...oblivious to the pain of its owner. He lingered there another moment, about to turn away until he overheard her whisper, it wasn't meant for him but it might as well have been. The door was open a moment later…

_**Kagome**_

Kagome headed up to her room after dinner. Droping her backpack near her desk, relieved that she wouldn't have too much homework this weekend thanks to some event at the school. Her attendance wasn't required as she'd just started this week and she didn't volunteer it. Instead of working she just sat on the side of her bed and let out a long breath. Everything wasn't as easy as she'd hoped. Certainly it was nice not to have to concern herself with the house or the shrine thanks to Sebastian but there were things even his mystical powers could not do for her.

She laid back and hugged a pillow to her chest. It had been another awkward meal with the demon. He was trying so hard to impress her, she didn't have the heart to tell him his staring at her while she ate was creepy. Given how detail oriented he was it might make him explode. She'd hoped she would get used to it but it seemed like his looks only got more intense each night. Tonight she'd excused herself early, his amazing food just didn't touch her the same way after that afternoon.

So far she'd managed not to burst into tears. Sebastian was already doing more for her than he really should and he made her life so much easier. She would already be failing her classes again if it wasn't for his help. She couldn't just keep pressing all her problems onto him even if he acted like it was all right. She didn't think it was all right. Sure she didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to force all her problems on the demon.

Today had been a little too much for her…just thinking about it the tears were already welling up. She pressed her face into the pillow.

Ever since she'd arrived at her new school she'd thought kids were avoiding her or whispering behind her back but she'd been so busy trying to catch up she hadn't really had time to think about it; until today.

_She was walking to history class, a bit glad as it had become her favorite subject and it was after Calculus which was her least. She'd paused just outside to use the water fountain. That's when she overheard why no one was talking to her…her brief smile fading away._

_"…you know, the new girl." The first student was saying, a young girl with a rich accent._

_"Yeah, she's sort of pretty." It was a boy commenting now, at first Kagome had felt a little embarrassed. Though flattered she didn't want to just walk in so she was left eavesdropping without meaning to. "What about her?"_

_"You didn't hear? She's super scary; I'd look out for her. See the way I heard it was she's transferring mid-semester because she set her old school on fire. She was the only survivor. She's really soulless about it, she hasn't really seemed sad since she started here even though it was only a couple weeks ago. She hasn't talked to anyone and she's just been focused on academics…"_

Kagome had run off before she could hear anymore. That was what people were saying? That she'd set the fire that had killed all her friends, all her family? How could people be so cruel? What could she possibly say to them? That she felt like she was going to break and concentrating on her schoolwork was most of what was keeping her together? Even that wouldn't be true. For the first time since it happened she'd finally thought she might be able to get past the tragedy and now she learned she never would. How could she get by when her new schoolmates thought she was some mass murdering sociopath?

She'd spent all afternoon hiding under one of the school stairwells crying by herself. She missed one of her exams, it was a practice test but it still would have helped her on the actual final. She was already failing and she didn't know how to face the other students knowing what they thought of her. She didn't want to bother anyone else, not anymore – it seemed all she did in this time was disappoint others.

"I wish I'd of just died in the fire with them…" She whispered lightly as she held her arms, then she wouldn't have been a hindrance to anyone. Then she wouldn't have to feel this way anymore…

A hand touching her shoulder made her jump, her gaze blurry when she glanced up at the demon that was in her room. She quickly wiped at her eyes and started to apologize, lie that she was fine. That was when he pulled her into his lap suddenly and held her close. The unexpected motion, his warmth, the sudden jump of activity in her chest, it gave her pause.

"I'm here." He said gently and after a moment when he touched her hair lightly she glanced down trying to stem her tears and shaking her head.

"I..I'm okay. You don't have to..."

He pulled her chin up as he set a finger over her lips. The thin fabric of his gloves tickled her. When she glanced at him his face was close enough to hers that she could feel his breath on her neck, it smelled slightly of the spices he must have been cooking with. His eyes were the same intense crimson as that first night he'd found her.

"You are clearly not okay. My lady, what is bothering you?" He asked seriously and she hesitated, but managed not to immediately burst back into sobs.

"The new school..." The few words are all she managed before she felt her throat closing up.

"If you do not like it we can send you to a private school. Before you refuse, as I've previously stated I only have money to spend it on you at this time. You wish not to feel alone and I want to help you but that is difficult if you will not communicate with me when things are bothering you. What use is having someone with you if they cannot help you?"

"I..." Kagome wanted to refuse but then she also didn't want to face those sorts of rumors. That coupled with the stare he was offering her left her nodding vaguely, she put her arms around him and clung to the demon. "They thought I was the one that started the fire...that I would do that..."

A sob interrupted her story and she stopped explaining as he stroked her back. She found herself curling closer to the only creature that had offered her any real solace since this whole tragedy had begun. Emotions that she didn't realize she still had left about the accident, about the closing of the well, about so much of her shitty life seemed to suddenly surface and she sobbed on his shoulder until she had no energy left.

_**Sebastian – **_

If she was feeling suicidal he couldn't just walk away, that wouldn't allow him to complete his contract and he certainly wouldn't get the meal he was after. He moved into her room and touched her shoulder lightly. Earning himself that same disheveled and broken gaze he'd first seen that night in the well. Only this time it wasn't nearly as hypnotic, if anything there was a twinge of disgust that accompanied her looking at him in that way.

She started to make an excuse and he pulled her closer, sitting and putting her in his lap, against his chest. "I'm here."

"I...I'm okay. You don't have to."

He knew little of how to reassure people, generally it wasn't a part of his job description but he paused her protest with a finger over her lips as he drew her face up to look her in the eyes. "You are clearly not okay. My lady, what is bothering you?"

"The new school..." was all she choked out before she paused, more moisture filling her eyes.

He suggested sending her to a new school, petting her hair gently. Isn't that what humans did to pets to calm them? Perhaps it would help. Though she only seemed to want to refuse his aid. What was the point of forming a contract if she didn't plan to take advantage of it? Finally she accented and that was a short relief before she clung closer to him and explained what had so disturbed her.

Sebastian stroked her back the way he had her hair a moment before, uncertain what else he could do to help her. Certainly he'd expected a little clinging but this was more than he had been readily prepared for. The way she so easily trusted herself with him despite knowing what he was. She was more broken than most souls he traded favors with, and her tears flowed heavily enough that they had soaked the shoulder part of his jacket as well as the shirt. Her body wracked itself with the sobs: a physical manifestation of how much the judgment of these other students had gotten to her.

He would have to arrange another school and plan attendance if the lack of his presence allowed this sort of reaction. Eventually the shaking stopped, the sniffles slowly subsided and she fell into unconsciousness in his arms.

Sebastian stared at her unconscious face, still stained with tears, pulling out his handkerchief to gently clear her features. Her eyes were still circled with red from the effort of her sobs but otherwise at rest she looked peaceful. Her innocence showed easily, even after all she'd been through and all that still haunted her she had her own inner halo. Something he would see preserved, without it she wouldn't be nearly as delicious when the time came.

How to do that was where the problem came in, how would he keep her innocent when he couldn't even keep her happy? He sighed and moved carefully to lay her down, she hadn't gotten into pajama's yet again so he changed her and tucked her in. He was getting ready to leave when she reached out and grabbed him. She was only half conscious, her voice discolored with exhaustion. "Don't go, please."

He took her hand lightly and squeezed it, smiling slightly as he was reminded of other times in the past where there were similar requests…when he'd required it to be an order. Was he getting soft? Of course not, this particular contract only took a certain extra care that others had not required. Sebastian sat himself next to the bed with a single shake of his head. "I will be here when you wake my lady."

**End Chapter**

Kagome's life still sucks, no wonder she sold her soul to the devil. My muse is cruel – maybe because I kicked her in the face and made her work. I plan on having more cute/funny moments next chapter and less crying. I figured Kagome still needed a good cry it out moment given all she'd lost but next chapter should be more light hearted. Sebastian's reactions I enjoy writing most atm. I hope people continue to enjoy!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks again for all the love. It really does inspire me to work hard on this. I reread this chapter too many times and edited a lot before I was happy with it.

_Paxloria_ – You may have predicted part of something I have planned coming up XD

_XquizitSimplicity_ – I am glad my fic made your day a little better. I hope your clinical work is going well.


	7. Feline

End of Last Chapter:

He took her hand lightly and squeezed it, smiling slightly as he was reminded of other times in the past where there were similar requests…when he'd required it to be an order. Was he getting soft? Of course not, this particular contract only took a certain extra care that others had not required. Sebastian sat himself next to the bed with a single shake of his head. "I will be here when you wake my lady."

_**Chapter Seven of Without Light**_

_**Feline**_– _catlike; characteristic of animals of the cat family. _Or: _sly, stealthy, or treacherous._

"I have to stop waking up with grown men in my room." Kagome thought wearily from where she lay, watching Sebastian look through her homework and organize her desk. He hadn't seemed to notice she'd opened her eyes yet and she was still weary enough to just let herself relax, half tempted to continue sleeping. However, her face was a little sore and she was stuffy– likely a result of all the crying before she'd passed out.

_"On him."_ Her brain reminded her with a memory of how warm he was and how good he'd smelled after his time in the kitchen. She really needed a new brain, this one was treacherous sometimes.

Kagome was content watching him organize though, he moved with an effortlessness even in simple tasks that was enjoyable to take in. He didn't have to take too long on any one task, settling papers together and stapling them with a speed she wouldn't have on her best day. He could have worked at an office and done exceptionally well. He had called himself a personal assistant however...

She decided she couldn't just linger, despite the fact it was the weekend she didn't like just lounging for too long...though the idea of more study made her want to turn over with a loud groan of protest. Instead she spoke up a little more loudly than needed. "Good morning. I don't want to study today, I can tomorrow and I need a break."

"It will be easier the sooner you catch up my lady." Sebastian replied in his usual patient tone, not jumping like she'd hoped - or showing the slightest hint that her wakefulness surprised him in anyway. He probably noticed her dosing even if she hadn't seen it.

"Yeah but I don't think I'd get anything done, I've already spent all week on it." Kagome replied, finding her slippers with her feet as she sat up . "Gotta relax sometimes too, if I burn out that won't get me any closer to my goal either. If..."

She paused as she realized she was in her pajama's again, which meant he'd changed her – again...

"Is there something wrong my lady?" He'd paused his preparations and moved closer, bending to peer at her as a finger settled on his chin. He was clearly contemplating something and Kagome cleared her throat uncomfortably before managing to speak up.

"Did you change my clothes again? That's not okay, you shouldn't do that." Kagome managed, only blushing further when a vague smile twitched up the side of Sebastian's face.

"Are you embarrassed my lady? From what I've seen I'd say you have no reason to be..."

"No no stop...I don't need to hear that..." Kagome interrupted, knowing she had to be red from her ears to her neck considering the implications. Of course his bangs being so close they were tickling her forehead; which wasn't helping her concentrate on what she was saying. "I...ah...it...it's...just not okay. Don't change my clothes anymore, I can do that myself."

"What did you have in mind, my lady?" Sebastian asked, not moving away.

"What?" Kagome asked, she didn't want to discuss her nakedness in front of him.

"You wished to do something other than study today yes?" He prompted, enjoying the way she squirmed under his attention. It was a little too easy to tease her but it was both enjoyable and would likely take her mind from suicide. He wanted her to lust for life by the end of their time together.

"Yes." Kagome gladly snatched up a topic that wasn't so lecherous. "I think we should go out to the markets this afternoon, I haven't been out in a while and just looking around would be nice."

"Then I will make preparations for our time out and finish breakfast my lady." Sebastian replied, slipping out of the room without a sound a moment later. Leaving Kagome to take a deep breath and shake her head. Her heart was almost as much of a traitor as her brain, it was racing at an uncomfortable pace as she got up and tried to forget how close his face was to hers only a few moments ago.

_"He just likes teasing me. He's a demon, he's probably not even interested in humans."_ Kagome told herself as she picked clothes from her closet. _"Of course Inuyasha's dad seemed to be...but it doesn't matter. I'm not looking for that. I just want to have someone close to me, the guy plans to kill me when our time is up. The most we'll be is some weird semblance of friends."_

_"Bad Kagome brain, just focus on today, a little window browsing will be nice."_ She chided herself as she got into a blue sundress and dug for matching shoes in her closet. She looked at herself in the mirror, it was nice but somehow something seemed to be missing – but the scent of bacon was calling from downstairs...

Settling for brushing her hair and putting it in a matching ribbon instead of searching for other accessories she was downstairs a few minutes later and offered a wave to her family's shrines as she passed into the kitchen. Grinning when she saw blueberry pancakes and accepting help into her seat – at least some aspects of Sebastian's etiquette she was growing accustomed to. At least he had a cup of tea to sip at– even if it was empty.

"You seem to be feeling better." He observed.

"Yes." Kagome nodded and served herself some food despite his frown at her doing it herself. "I am. Thank you for...you know."

"It was nothing unexpected my lady. If we got you a larger bed I could stay with you every night." Sebastian commented lightly, pouring her some orange juice. He enjoyed her hair drawn back out of her face, the style was simple but it made her blushing much more obvious.

"No." Kagome managed after a moment, glad she hadn't started eating yet or she might have choked. "You shouldn't tease me like that."

"Why do you assume it's nothing but teasing? You would not have to be alone, that is the main purpose of our arrangement." Sebastian was collected as he glanced at her over the top of his teacup before a sip. His expression was calm, his voice even implied a completely chaste arrangement but it was his gaze that made it aptly clear that it would be anything but. She doubted he even actually meant it as something so innocent.

Kagome took a drink of the juice she gave him, her mouth had gone dry in the presence of that covetous pair of sanguine orbs. "Uh, no. I think I'm fine, besides, do you even sleep?"

"On occasion yes, less than a human of course. I am here to serve you my lady, should you change your mind." He remarked and his eyes turned to the paper he had at the table.

Kagome took a bite of her food, glad he'd gotten distracted with the news and silently wishing he wouldn't react to things like sleeping in the same bed or seeing her naked as casual. She decided to push it aside, it was in a demon's nature to try and seduce wasn't it? She considered the same sort of behavior from Sesshomaru and decided that they weren't alike after all. She couldn't imagine him acting like any of this. The idea of him cooking breakfast was so absurd Kagome stopped eating to laugh at her mental image of the silver haired demon in an apron.

"Care to share the novelty?" Sebastian raised a brow curiously at her sudden outburst.

"Just thinking about someone I used to know." Kagome remarked, that reply from Sebastian was a lot like the old demon lord. They could have been related but they definitely weren't the same. "Anyway, I'm pretty full, let's go."

Sebastian set his paper down and started to pick up the plate she'd used when her hand stopped him, he glanced to her and she shook her head. "It's fine, I'll get it later. I need to do more around here anyway. Do you have other clothes? You might stand out wearing that at the market."

"I can find something more suitable in a short period. Though I would rather have things cleaned before we leave." He stated, a little disturbed at her carefree attitude as to the kitchen.

"I'll clean the plate then, you go change." Kagome took the dish from beneath his hand and walked toward the sink with a light whistle. Apparently happy to do the housework herself – she was less and less like any other contract he'd had in the past with each passing day. Still, she seemed happy so he could hardly interject. He instead walked from the room.

He didn't need to separate himself to change but given Ciel's distaste for his powers he presumed Kagome wouldn't like anything 'magical' either. It was hard to say now, given all her other strange behavior. Another reminder he'd served one master for far too long, he'd gotten so accustomed to the role of butler that now he was having trouble moving into something else. It was made no easier by the inability of his new master to make up her mind. He was to be a companion to her and in some respect an assistant but the lines were still gray when it came to specifics as to what those things meant for them.

Previous masters wasted no time, yet she still seemed to hesitate to give him orders. She hadn't yet called anything specific an order and even when she spoke it was often in request and not command. Sebastian considered the smiling pictures of her family, had they all been as innocent as she was?

"Hey, I think we should get..." Kagome paused as she left the kitchen, blinking at Sebastian's choice of clothing as she paused just outside the swinging door.

His finer uniform had been replaced with a looser dress shirt and jeans, it was a little strange seeing him in something so normal as it was her first time. She blinked a couple of times and he grinned at her. Before he could tease her through she pressed forward. "...get some fresh ingredients today, I'd like to make some bento's tonight, perhaps we could go eat at the park tomorrow for lunch."

"I could make a picnic for us my lady." Sebastian remarked, walking toward the door and holding it open. "Does my culinary pallet bother you?"

"No, I really enjoy everything you make but I'd just like to cook for a while, it's calming." She replied, pausing to pick up her purse and then heading out the door with a nod of thanks for him holding it. She smiled at the sunny day, glad for the good weather, she was determined to be happier after her blow up the night before. "You cook a lot too, don't you think so?"

"I hadn't thought about it in that way. I was required to learn how to cook for my prior master but I don't find such a duty unpleasant." He responded, walking down the steps with her when they reached that area. His eyes glancing back toward the forest that surrounded the shrine, he could have sworn he noticed someone watching them.

"If you don't like it you don't have to do it you know." Kagome remarked, then speed up past him.

"I would rather take care of things to the best of my ability." He commented lightly as she walked purposely ahead. Was she angry at him for something?"

She was bending into a weathered cardboard box missing a lid. "Aw, you poor things. Did someone just put you here?"

A small mewling caught his attention and he walked up after Kagome, smiling genuinely when he saw her petting a tiny black and white kitten in the box. Near it rested a full black kitten and a white one with black feet was curling closer to her hand as well.

"I wonder who just left them?" Kagome said glancing up and down the street before she sighed lightly and stood up to put her hands on her hips. "So much for going out, we can't just leave them here. They look pretty healthy so they must have just been left in the last day or so."

"We could take them to the house and feed them. I noticed you have some cans of cat food." Sebastian suggested, doing his best not to pick up the litter on the spot. After his master had become a demon he hadn't been able to keep any cats about the house. It would be a much better contract if he was allowed to have some of his favorite animals present as well.

"Well, if you don't think it'll be a problem. We lost Buyo a few months ago but it would be nice to have a cat in the house again." Kagome nodded. "As you said we have the food. Let's take them up...uh, Sebastian?"

The street was empty other than her and the kittens mewling for attention, the fully black kitten had come to join his sisters and Kagome sighed. So much for Sebastian looking out for her, where the hell had he gone? Then a high-pitched squeal of protest from the forested area around the shrine made the kittens skitter to the newspaper inside the box to hide and left Kagome to run off toward the sound, she would have to come back for the felines. The teenager wishing silently she'd of brought her bow as she plowed into the underbrush.

**End Chapter**

I was so busy over the weekend, I'm shocked I managed to get this done in the time I did. I liked Sebastian teasing Kagome and then her being like 'um...no?'. Three guesses as to who is protesting in the bushes. I think most people will get it right though.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks again for all the love, it makes me really happy to see a bunch of reviews whenever I update this story. I'm glad it's enjoyed so much.

_XquizitSimplicity_ – Yes he pet her like an animal lol. It works for cats right? Glad you did pretty well on your test, good luck on the next one!

_Tohru78 _– Yeah, people can be cruel.

_Redangel2463 _– mebe he is. He's pretty heavily in denial if so.

_Paxloria _– The cause of the fire remains mysterious – though as it is there is more to be revealed there...

_BrightlyColoredNight _– I have some plans there, slowly but surely. Anything too quick with this pair wouldn't be believable for me.

_Riotgirl777_ – There will be more lighthearted moments, gotta blend them into the other plotting.


	8. Acquaintance

End of Last Chapter:

_Then a high-pitched squeal of protest from the forested area around the shrine made the kittens skitter to the newspaper inside the box to hide and left Kagome to run off toward the sound, she would have to come back for the felines. The teenager wishing silently she'd of brought her bow as she plowed into the underbrush._

**Chapter Eight of Without Light**

**Acquaintance** – _a person known to one, but usually not a close friend._

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Not the face!" The high pitched voice complained animatedly as Kagome pushed her way toward the sound. What the heck was he doing? "Sebas-chan! It's you. What's going on? Why are you here? Where's Ciel?"

"I am no longer in Ciel's employ. Are you here for a reason Grell?" Sebastian remarked distastefully, frowning at the red haired shinigami he'd just kicked to the ground.

Kagome glanced curiously at the red haired man staring with stars in his yellow eyes at Sebastian – who looked annoyed nearby. The bright locks of hair weren't very well kept, going every which way and he had a strange coat and style of dress that seemed an older western sort of dress. She had studied enough history to know it was probably English but she couldn't be sure given it was almost as loud as the creature itself. The pointed teeth in his mouth alerted her almost immediately that the man was not human but he didn't have the same feel to him that Sebastian possessed. Was he another demon or something else entirely?

"Oh! My Sebas-chan! Then you are free to be with me! I knew you wouldn't cling to that immature little boy forever." Grell jumped up and was about to hug Sebastian when his face met the demon's fist instead.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Kagome wasn't sure if she should go collect the kittens and pretend she didn't hear or see this disturbing scene.

"Not at all my lady." Sebastian remarked. "Just a pest hiding the bushes, what do the shinigami want here?"

"You...your lady?" Grell glanced between them and then wailed. "Nooooooo! You were finally free and I missed it? My Sebas-chan! How could you do that to me?"

"Don't say things like that..." Sebastian remarked with distaste, rubbing one of his temples idly and muttering to himself. "Why can I never get a spare moment without fools like this?"

"I heard that! Why are you so cruel to me? Is it only to tease me? Yes that must be it." Grell protested then sighed. Reaching behind him suddenly more serious than only seconds before. Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know where he pulled a chain saw from as his hands returned in front of him, starting the loud weapon with a rumble. "I'm afraid I'll have to apologize Sebas-chan."

"Oh?" Sebastian frowned and suddenly his expression had hardened as well, he was in front of Kagome a moment later and she stumbled back as he caught the unmoving part of the blade between two hands. "What would that be for?"

"Lady fate is too cruel, that I would be put against you like this when she knows how I feel about you." Grell stated with exaggerated sorrow. "Kagome Higurashi is in the top hundred of the kill list. I've been assigned to reap her soul."

Kagome blinked at the pair, suddenly aware of how dangerous a turn her day had taken. How did she go from possibly adopting kittens to being threatened by a madman in her yard in a few minutes time? She grit her teeth and pushed herself off the tree that had saved her from unceremoniously falling on her behind. She stared uncertainly, was this the cost because she'd made a deal with a demon?

"Souls in contract are not in a reaper's dominion." Sebastian snapped back.

Before Kagome could feel any relief from his correction she decided it was better to defend herself as well and began running back toward the house. If her bow worked on the other demon – hopefully it would work on this...thing whatever he was. She was nearly to the top of the stairs when several things happened at once. She heard a cry of warning from behind her at the same moment her foot caught on the last step. Falling forward she could feel and hear the sweep of a weapon overhead as well as hear the red-haired man man screaming.

"Show me your Cinematic Record...uh...wait..." Grell had flown past Kagome when she fell on the upper landing and he frowned as he turned toward her. "You won't get so lucky again."

She felt herself being pulled as dust flew into the sky when the weapon dug into the ground. The reprieve was short, this Grell appeared in front of them again. He was just as fast as any demon she'd ever seen, he was keeping up with Sebastian and that couldn't be a good sign.

"Take me to the house..." Kagome remarked as they ducked below another swipe of the chainsaw.

"I'd rather you not use your powers my lady." Sebastian stated, guessing why she would want to go inside easily enough. "I have dealt with this creature in the past, I can get the best of him."

"Then can you do that before he cuts off one of my limbs?" Kagome stated, frowning when some of her hair went away with the latest swipe. She had been meaning to get it cut but this wasn't quite what she had in mind.

"My apologies, I will put you down. Please remain still my lady. I will deal with him."

_"Shut up and let me protect you..."_ It wasn't quite the same scenario yet the feel of it was so similar it gave Kagome a moment of pause. She was on her back as the demon ducked and swiftly moved up without her, a kick passing through the offensive swipe of the chain saw to catch Grell in the jaw – knocking him away from the girl.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched, demons were strong but she wasn't sure it was a demon – it definitely wasn't a human. Sebastian had called him a shinigami, a death god? Perhaps why he could keep up with the demon. She still felt the tug to go get her bow but she wanted to have faith in her new companion.

"You aren't playing fair Sebas-chan!" Grell whined as he rubbed at his face with his free hand. "Why do you keep abusing my beauty like this? Do you really think you can defeat me when you haven't fed well in a century? My death scythe will paint you red, it'll be a fitting color for your shroud."

_"What the hell is wrong with this thing?"_ Kagome thought as she blinked at the creature, she hadn't moved from her spot. Watching the fight as they continued ducking, weaving, striking, and dodging about the area in front of her house. At least the streets weren't that busy or this would have been difficult to explain to any passerby.

"Care to fist fight again if you want to be on even ground?" Sebastian quipped, slipping to the side of the blade, it caught his cheek but he otherwise managed to avoid it. He frowned at the creature as he considered his options, perhaps he should have let the girl run for her arrows but she was there, waiting for him to complete his task.

"Stop looking away when you're fighting me or I'll have to remove that pretty head of yours." Grell half-screeched as he lunged again, only to cut through nothing, yellow eyes going wide a moment before he was kicked in the back of his knees, throwing him to the ground.

"Where did your death order for my lady come from?" Sebastian demanded, his own eyes seeming to simmer from within. His gentle tone replaced by a steely promise of death. Somewhere after he hit the earth Grell's weapon had been taken from him. Was the demon always this skilled? He hadn't had a real meal in ages...how could he possibly be this strong?

"Spears...Spears hands down all my orders." Grell replied, swallowing nervously when the chain saw was held uncomfortably close to his cheek. "But orders have been strange lately...reapers have been asked to kill people they didn't think deserved it."

"And...you didn't think to consider mentioning that after I told you my lady was contracted already?" Sebastian was considering if he should just remove the pest for good, but for as annoying as Grell could be he was easily manipulated.

"I was jealous Sebas-chan. I can mark her down as reaped and go about my business, since you have a contract with her her soul shouldn't show up in our system regardless." Grell remarked, eager to save his own hide now that the battle had turned with such speed.

Kagome wasn't sure how Sebastian had moved so quickly, it was as if he'd teleported behind the shinigami and taken his weapon while kicking him down. She took the chance to get up and dust off, the poor kittens were mewling piteously at the bottom of the steps – likely fearing they were going to be forgotten. She didn't know enough about what was happening to make a fair judgement call on he man's fate.

"Clearly something is amiss in your organization Grell, I'd recommend that you fix it before I have to do it myself. I know your own weapons will kill even you." Sebastian commented, turning off the loud machine before dropping it on Grell. Ignoring his squeak of pain as he walked back over to Kagome. "My lady, shall we continue what we were doing before?"

"Um...who exactly is that and why does he want to kill me?" Kagome asked, but obliged enough to start walking toward the protesting felines. She didn't want to just leave them and she didn't want to stay too far from her current protector.

"Grell isn't really someone you want to know too much about." Sebastian replied. "We're old acquaintances and he's a shinigami sums up much of the story. The Shinigami are supposed to keep balance in the world and judge souls when they're appointed to die. It's all a little boring but I wouldn't worry. Grell will keep his word and I'll keep you safe. Let's get these small fellows in the house."

Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled lightly despite the gravity of the situation. Sebastian with three kittens crawling on his shoulders was adorable. She just shook her head when he glanced up to her questioning and gestured back up at the house. "Alright, they must be hungry."

**End Chapter**

Heh, I at least think Sebastian with kittens crawling on him would be adorable. Oh Grell, always causing problems. Those that guessed not Grell were wrong. XD More cute fluff to come next chapter. Sorry if this was sort of off, my muse is mean to me.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Wow, you guys rock. I appreciate all the love for my little fiction here. I hope people continue to enjoy it as much as they have.

_XquizitSimplicity_ – Heh Sebastian + Kittens = win. I need to find a pic of him covered in kittens.

_Tinabug_ – LOL more Grell. Doubt I'll use Pluto, something about that character disturbed me... As for Kagome teasing Sebastian, it could happen sometime. She's at least giggling at him.

_Paxloria_ – I could have waited til Grell attacked Kagome to end last chapter lol.

_Tohru78_ – Negative not shippo but still amusing I hope

_Koukuei Kyoushu_ – Well I'm glad you like it. It was more of a crack fic idea that people seem to enjoy so I'm still working on it.


	9. Annoy

_Last Chapter:_

"_Grell isn't really someone you want to know too much about." Sebastian replied." We're old acquaintances and he's a shinigami sums up much of the story. The Shinigami are supposed to keep the balance in the world and judge souls when they're appointed for death. It's all a little boring but I wouldn't worry. Grell will keep his word and I'll keep you safe. Let's get these small fellows in the house."_

**Chapter Nine of Without Light**

_**Annoy**_ – _to disturb or bother someone in a way that displeases, troubles, or slightly irritates._

_"Stupid cat..."_ Kagome thought in irritation as she looked at her hand. The area between her thumb and other fingers had several tiny pricks that were already bleeding and getting peroxide poured on the open wound didn't make the experience any better.

Three days had passed. The kittens had seemed all right at first, when she was feeding them and first took them into the house. They'd gotten a vet to come check them over and registered them with microchips in case they were lost. She got them shiny collars and tags and the two male kittens had adjusted just fine – it was the fully black female kitten that was hellish.

Naraku, that's what she'd decided to call it now; it's original name had been Shadow. Even if it was a girl the new one fit much better, given how the creature seemed to want to destroy Kagome's peace at any possible turn. It had left her homework in tatters one night, peed on her pillow another night, clawed apart one of her favorite dresses, parts of the furniture and continued to ignore the scratching post in the corner for anything else available. For the most part Kagome tried to leave it to Sebastian as he seemed to have taken the most liking to Naraku but now the damn beast had bit her.

The pair of boy cats were doing well enough. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha since they were brothers and constantly fighting with each other she figured it fit. Sesshomaru was a little bigger and pure white, he seemed intent on ignoring the white pawed black kitten – Inuyasha. Often jumping up past where the smaller kittens legs could get it and looking down on him. It was another set of names that worked. Sesshomaru was aloof and didn't really seem to like attention other than when it was meal time. Inuyasha though was involved and curious, he got into everything and was always fine with a pat or two. It wasn't at all like how Kagome pictured a litter of kittens...yet the pair of them were easy to take care of.

Sebastian was out of the house, he left at least a few hours any given day. He said he was trying to find information about her being hunted. She could hardly complain given he was doing it to protect her. Today it was likely good he was out – she didn't want him to see her left bleeding and so annoyed over nothing but a baby cat.

Kagome knew that Naraku/Shadow had taken a liking to him as well – she always perked and seemed to know when he was about to be home. She followed him around the house winding through his feet and always trying to get his attention. When he'd left that morning she'd sat and mewled by the front door for nearly an hour before she gave up and went to destroying anything she could around the house – again. Kagome was forced to shoo her away from furniture, drapes, coats, the toilet paper...over and over it seemed her day had mostly been correcting the cat. When it wasn't tearing something apart it was back at the door mewling piteously.

Eventually Kagome had decided she had to try at least a little, when it came to mealtime and Naraku didn't want to eat Kagome reached down to pet her and bam! The thing sunk it's fangs in and scratched up her arm before she managed to toss it away. The feline screeched as it flew across the room but managed to land more or less on it's feet as Kagome rushed to the bathroom knowing that the wound would be bleeding by the time she got there. It wasn't just her hand, there were long marks along her arm as well.

She knew that the black one was Sebastian's favorite but this was a bit much. How was she supposed to share a house with an animal that seemed out to get her at every available turn? She winced as she fought to get the bandage around the bite – glad they'd at least just had the animals tested. Otherwise she would have had to have shots in her stomach for possible rabies.

_"Probably the damn things plan. Naraku does seem to be possessing it."_ Kagome thought in irritation as she fought to get the bandage over her hand. She wanted to hurry in case Sebastian was home soon, he was already busy with trying to figure out whatever was going on in the supernatural side of things and she didn't want to be a bother. She wasn't even really feeling lonely without him, the small breaks now and then were nice since she knew he was coming back. Other than the devil cat she had felt fairly secure this week, normal again. As normal as a soul selling teenager with priestess abilities had any right to feel...

"What's wrong?" She jumped when the smooth fabric of Sebastian's gloves settled on her hand, taking the bandage from her and scanning her wounds. His expression was serious, handsome features settled into the poker face she still had a hard time reading. She bit her lip as the eyes shifted to her, glancing away. She didn't want to tell him to get rid of the cat, the beast seemed to make him happy and she was the last person that had any right to deny people that.

"It's fine, I just spooked her I'm sure. You didn't have to rush back..." Kagome remarked softly, eyes scanning the opaque yet reflective white tiles on the bathroom floor before glancing back to him.

"Who said I rushed?" Sebastian shrugged it off as if it wasn't important, settling her hand down and drying it off so the bandage would actually remain. He had ran back when he felt the pang of pain from their connection but then a question wasn't a lie. It was a pity the cat he liked the most seemed intent on irritating his master. The feline was brave to the point of fault – but then that was one of the things he admired about the creatures. He was considering a possible solution to the problem when he realized Kagome had reached up and pushed his hair back, he blinked at her curiously.

"Your hair, it's always a little messed when you rush somewhere. It looked the same way after the fight the other day..." Kagome said with a light smile. She appreciated that he wanted to take care of her even if he showed it in odd ways. Some days she thought she saw more to this than just some sort of contract but she could just be fooling herself. No one ever loved her for her – she doubted this demon would be different than the rest...even if he lied to make her feel better.

"I will have to correct that my lady, thank you for letting me know." Sebastian stated after a moment of staring at her he returned to bandaging her wound. Was she tempting him on purpose? Bleeding and then acting the perfect part of an innocent – if he hadn't fed on occasion over the years he doubted he would be able to control himself when she did such things. "We could make an outside shelter for the female and then she shouldn't bother you. I will attend to her myself."

"But she'll be cold in the winter." Kagome said, surprised at his willingness to remove the cat from bothering her even though she'd never complained about it. "Or if the weather is bad...or..."

Sebastian laughed, the absurdity of the girl just was too much at times. She had just been attacked by the creature and she still didn't want to just get rid of it...it was amusing the lengths she would go to when it came to others. "Forgive me my lady, I was just amused. I imagine I could keep her in my personal quarters. It should resolve you of having to deal with her but not put her out."

"I think that would be better...I'm sorry." Kagome remarked, sighing lightly. "I wanted to get along with her."

"Cats often choose who they will get along with, not the other way around." Sebastian stated, pausing to look over his handiwork, the bandages would do the job and she should heal in a day or two regardless. "There, shall I make us dinner then?" "Can we go out? If you don't mind that is. If you are tired though I guess we could order a pizza." Kagome said, blushing a little as she asked him. He didn't immediately back away after finishing with her medical care, even after half a month he hadn't really gotten the idea of personal space that well.

"We can also do that. You are mostly caught up in your studies, if you don't mind being out a little late before class tomorrow we could visit the markets. Given our sudden adoptions you missed out on the chance." Sebastian stated, staring back at her curiously. She didn't get quite as squirmy as she used to when he remained at this proximity. Was that a sign of trust? She did seem to easily take in others even if she shouldn't. She was much more of a challenge than he had expected...given she didn't even know how open she left herself.

"That would be good." She smiled at the suggestion as it was made and nodded. Half an hour later they were walking along an isle of booths. The old fashioned cobblestone seemed almost it's own canvas; broken illumination reflected off the small pools littered throughout, bouncing to glitter on the various goods gathered by merchants on their carts. The nightlife breathing starlight onto the world as people wandered from shop to shop to look at the various gathered materials and knick-knacks or to stand in line and wait for the various foods being offered here and there.

Kagome was smiling just being out and about so many people, seeing the liveliness of others while she took in the sights and smells. She'd been there many times before but not often this late and there was a sort of magic that accompanied the twilight hour. Sebastian followed along glancing around and keeping an eye on his new ward as they moved.

"Ooh yakitori, we should get some." Kagome said as they paused near one of the stalls about to open. Sebastian resisted the urge to let his eyebrow twitch at her remark. All of the effort he put into meals and all she wanted was some chucks of chicken meat shoved on a stick? He indulged her however and bought her some of the gunk covered meat trying to keep his expression from being too soured by her apparent 'tastes'.

He didn't have any himself, that wasn't the sort of sustenance that would keep him nourished after all. Instead he waited for her to finish and they continued walking along. Only pausing when a woman walked up to Kagome from one of the stalls. He was about to say something but he too had a kimono pushed close to him a moment later.

"Oh you two make such the cute couple. You should get photos taken in full kimono." The woman said and the man was nodding with her. Kagome was looking at the expensive kimono the old lady was holding up to her and Sebastian had to smirk slightly, speaking up before she could protest.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

**End Chapter**

Cats are evil. Period. And that must be why Sebastian loves them so much! Also, him tormenting Kagome a little is always a lot of fun! Why must life be so BUSY lately!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

As always thanks to all of you. All your love is what keeps this story going.

_The-Depravity-Experiment _– Lots of questions. I have some of the answers already ready but others not and none that I can list here. The story's main point is more side things with them getting to know each other but there will be more action as well as more unfolds.

_Redangel2463 _– I like the idea. Though I'm not sure sweet will be in the description if I decide to use 'kitten' as part of a nickname XD.

_XquizitSimplicity _– Yeah, Sebby + Kittens is adorable. I hope you continue to like the plot, though I don't plan on much more Ciel really. I think I gave them a pretty good 'good-bye' scene.

_Paxloria _– Yeah, they aren't ignoring it per say. Sebastian is looking into it but other things are just more fun to write – like them spending time together. Or Kagome being pissed at the cat.

_Tinabug _– It's possible. I'm not completely decided on all side characters and where they will make appearances yet.


End file.
